Teen Wolf Three: I'm Not Listening
by Night of the Shade
Summary: Based off the tv series. Sequel to my second story, Teen Wolf Two: Catching Choices. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

"Callana!" Jake, my father called from inside the house.

"What do you want, Dad?" I growled through my teeth as I laid underneath my bike in the garage. Moments later, his face appeared next to mine.

"Calla, what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to fix my motorcycle. It won't start."

"Callana, it is seven o'clock exactly and school starts in fifteen minutes. Don't want to be late for your first day, do you?"

"Actually, I was kind of hoping for that."

"Forget about the bike. I'll have Stiles' mechanic come over and check it out."

"Dad, the last time Stiles took his jeep to his mechanic, his mechanic ended up getting killed."

"Fine, I'll take you to school. Come on, let's go."

"I'll pass on the offer but thanks. I'm not too fond on the idea of the sheriff taking his daughter to school."

"Well, good thing he called me then." An angel's voice sounded in the entrance of the garage. I pulled myself out from underneath my bike and looked over in the direction of the heavenly voice and involuntarily smiled when I saw my boyfriend, Derek Hale, standing there, arms crossed behind his back. I jumped to my feet and ran over to him and jumped into his arms. His arms wrapped around my waist and my arms were thrown around his neck as he spinned me around. I buried my face into his neck, breathing in his sweet pine scent and my head began to spin with intoxication. Derek carefully set me back on the ground and leaned down to set a kiss on my right cheek. The skin tingled as his lips left the spot.

"So, you would rather have him drive you instead of me?" Jake asked. I turned to him, keeping myself pressed up against Derek's body.

"Dad, think about it." I said. "A sheriff's car or a camaro?" Jake hung his head and played with his hands.

"A camaro."

"Exactly." I turned and started to head to the camaro when Jake stopped me.

"Callana!" I groaned and turned to face him.

"What is it now, Dad? Did I forget to do the dishes?"

"Actually, you did. Again. But that's not the point. When are you going to fix this bike? Because if it's not fixed by the end of the week then I'm taking it to the shop."

"I bet you your next paycheck I'll have it fixed by tonight."

"Deal."

"Great. Roogaroo."

"Love you too, Calla." I turned and headed to the passenger side which Derek was already at and he opened the door for me. I smiled even bigger at him.

"I knew I fell in love with you for a reason."

"And I fell in love with you because?" Derek smiled down at me.

"Because what would you do without me?"

"Crash and burn." I laughed and slid into the car and he closed the door.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Derek pulled up to the high school and I looked out my window to see Scott and Stiles waiting at the top of the steps for me. Derek got out and walked to my side and opened my door for me. I couldn't help but smile as I got up and stepped onto the sidewalk as he closed the door. I leaned up and kissed his left cheek as I caressed his right cheek with my hand.

"My gentleman." I smiled up at him. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me to him.

"I don't want you to go." Derek whispered down at me. "Skip today, let's go and do something." I laughed.

"Derek, my father will kill me if I miss another day of high school."

"I love you."

"I know you do." He started to lean down to kiss me but stopped and pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Group of kids over there, talking me being your boyfriend."

"Your point being?" Derek laughed and leaned down to kiss me and I smiled into it. After a minute of kissing, I pulled away from him.

"Most teenagers would be upset that people are talking about their relationships."

"Well, most teenagers aren't bad ass werewolves, now are they?"

"Point taken." The school bell rang.

"I don't care who's talking about us, as long as your mine and only mine. I got to go. Pick me up after school?"

"Of course. I love you, Lily."

"Love you too, Derek." I walked away from him and skipped up the steps to Stiles and Scott. I turned around to watch Derek's camaro leave the parking lot.

"Ugh, how can you stand to be with that guy all the time?" Stiles questioned me as we walked into the school building.

"How do I stand you?"

"Calla, I need you to ask Derek to help me with something." Scott said.

"What?"

"I went to go get a tattoo and afterwards, it just healed up. There has to be a way for me to get a tattoo without it healing."

"You want me to ask Derek for help with that?"

"Yeah, I mean, he has that Triskele tattoo on his back."

"He already has his hands full with looking for Erica and Boyd." I said, glancing over at the missing posters of Erica and Boyd. "But give him time, we'll find them."

"Hopefully."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I was sitting in English class behind Scott, reading the first chapter of the book we were going to be reading for the class. The door to the classroom opened and the new principle walked in and headed to Mrs. Blake. He whispered something in her ear before walking out.

"Mr. McCall?" Mrs. Blake called him. "Miss Bryn?" We both looked up from our work at her in confusion. "Your parents have requested for you to leave." Scott looked behind him at me and I shrugged my shoulders to show him I didn't know what was going on either. We gathered up our stuff and left the classroom, Mrs. Blake closing the door behind us.

"Let me call my mom real quick." Scott said as we headed out to his bike. After a minute of talking on the phone, Scott hung up and got onto his bike.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"We got a little situation at the hospital. Issac's been hurt." I climbed onto the bike behind Scott and he sped off towards the hospital. When we arrived, Scott's mother was waiting for us by the entrance. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Honestly, I was hoping I didn't have to." Melissa said.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything that you've been doing - the extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike, even though it scares me half to death-Honey, I just didn't wanna disrupt a good rhythm."

"It's not gonan stop. I-I'm gonna be better this year. A better student, a better son, a better friend, a better everything. I promise."

"Ok, he's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery." We began to walk away when Melissa called my name. "Callana!" I turned around to face her. "It took me a lot of talking to get your father to call the school and get you here."

"Thanks, Mrs. McCall." I said. "I owe you." Scott and I headed to the elevator and pushed the button for floor 2. The doors were about closed when a walking stick stopped between the two doors and they opened back up to reveal a blind man who walked in.

"Would you hit the button for the second floor, please?" The man said. Scott and I exchanged looks as the button had already been pressed and something felt off about this man.

"Sure." Scott said as he repressed the button and the doors closed. It was an awkward ride up one floor and when the doors opened, Scott and I made a move to get out but the man stopped Scott.

"You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second, would you?"

"Um-" Scott looked to me for an answer but I gave him a wide eyed look, not knowing what to do. The man gingerly touched Scott's shoulder and Scott slowly guided the man out of the elevator with me behind him. After dropping the man off near the operating room, Scott and I were in a hurry, looking up and down each hallways, searching for room 215. We peered down a hallway to see a man pushing a wheelchair towards an elevator. Something smelt wrong about the man. The man turned the wheelchair around in the elevator to reveal Isaac sedated in it. The man glared at us and smirked as the elevator doors began to close. I let out a growl as my claws extending and Scott was already racing towards the doors with me behind him. Scott and I easily slid through the crack of the door and we turned to face the man, whose eyes were glowing bright blood color red. Oh, shit. He's an alpha. He growled at us as he slammed Scott into the wall and kicked me down. He lifted Scott back up to throw him back into the wall. I stood up and flung my claws at the alpha's face but dodged them and thew me up into the ceiling and I fell back down to ground and groaned. The alpha grabbed me by the throat and lifted me into the air and glared up at me as I growled and kicked my feet, trying to get free from the grip.

"You call yourself an alpha?" The alpha said. "I'm an alpha." The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I closed my eyes and tried to pry the fingers away from my neck. The alpha groaned in pain and dropped me and I looked up to see Derek, with his claws in the alpha's back.

"So am I." Derek growled before flinging the man out of the elevator. He then turned to look down on Scott and me. "Aren't you two supposed to be in school?" I rolled my eyes at him and stood up and brushed the dust off of me as my fingernails shrunk and my eyes returned to gray.

"I had it under control." I snapped at him. "I didn't need your help."

"Yeah, and if I hadn't have come then you would be dead by now." I growled at him but deep down, I was grateful that he did come.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Callana Alana Bryn, where the hell are you?" My father scolded me over the phone as I followed Derek into his abandoned house with Isaac in his arms and Scott behind me on the phone with Stiles. "Aren't you suppose to be at home where Scott's mother told me you were going to be?"

"Well, Dad, I'm supposed to do a lot of things but I don't always do them." I said with a nervous laugh fore I knew that I was in trouble.

"Callana, I thought we had an agreement. You stay in school, you do good in school and you don't skip school and you can stay together with Derek." I shot a quick glance at Derek who was talking to Scott while tending to Isaac. I turned my back on him before continuing my conversation with my father.

"Dad, I'm seventeen years old, you can't keep telling me what to do."

"As long as you are a minor and you are living under my roof, you will listen to me, Callana."

"Dad, I had some errands to do with-" My voice trailed off as I had second thoughts on whether or not I should mention Derek's name at the moment but Jake figured it out without my help.

"With who? Derek?" I was silent as I shuffled my feet through a pile of dust on the floor. "I asked you a question, Callana. Are you with Derek?"

"Yes." My voice barely came out as a whisper but Jake heard me just fine.

"Callana Alana Byrn, I want you home right now and you are grounded. No motorcycle. No work. No computer. No TV. No Scott. No Stiles. And no Derek." I felt my entire face went numb and my jaw tighten and I felt like my stomach twisted in a knot.

"Dad," I tried to plead with him but it didn't help that my voice cracked.

"Don't Dad me, Callana. I tired of this rebellious attitude and until you learn how to contain it, no Derek."

"Dad, I have things to do."

"Like what? Tell me, Callana. Tell me what things you've got to get done. Things that are somehow more important than your education. Tell me."

"I-I can't, Dad." It was silent for a minute or two.

"I'm on my way to pick you up." And the line went dead.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I laid on my stomach on my bed with my arms folded under my arms. Being grounded was awful. My eyes were fixtated on the picture on my nightstand. It was a picture of me and Derek. The only good picture that I had of us without our eyes flashing to make a camera glare. I was in his arms with my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms coiled around his neck. We had our foreheads pressed together, eyes shut tightly and smiles playing on both of our faces.

"Hey, Lily." An angelic voice sounded behind me and I turned to see Derek climbing through the window into my bedroom.

"Derek." My voice dripped with honey as I spoke his name. He stepped lightly as he made his way over to my bed to sit down beside me. "What's wrong?"

"Remember when Peter talked about that Alpha pack?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, they're here."

"All of them?" I questioned him. "How does that even work?"

"I heard that there's some kind of leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for them for the past four months." He paused for a second as my mind tried to process all of this.

"Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the edge of the table in Derek's new loft while he sat in a chair beside me, skimming through a book. Isaac was pacing along the wall with the ten by fifteen foot window that overlooked the city.

"You're supposed to be grounded, Lily." Derek murmured, not looking up from the book.

"My father knows that a lecture is all I really need. Besides, I'm seventeen years old, he can't keep telling me what to do. I'm not a child anymore." I said. "And wasn't it you that wanted me to skip school the other day so I could hang out with you?" Derek looked up at me without an answer and I smiled at him before he looked back down at his book.

"You know, I'm starting not to like this idea." Isaac whined behind us. "Sounds kinda dangerous." He paused as he turned around to walk back across the floor. "You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him."

"You'll be fine." Derek reassured him.

"Ugh, the only thing I don't like about this alpha thing is the feeling of wanting to protect my packmates. It sickens me. Ugh." I whined.

"Its a natural instinct to want to protect your packmate. It comes with being an alpha."

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac questioned Derek.

"He knows how to do it. I don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself."

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd-well, I'd trust Scott." Derek looked up from his book at Isaac who stopped pacing to play with a book that was laying on the table.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah." Derek gave one short nod before looked back down at his book. "I still don't like him."

"Nobody likes him." I sighed. The metal door to the loft slid open and Derek's uncle, Peter, stood in the doorway.

"Boys and lady," Peter greeted us as he walked down the steps to stop in front of Derek and me. "FYI, yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face."

"We don't like you." Derek said without hesitation as he slammed his book shut to toss it on the table and standing up. "Now shut up and help us."

"Fair enough." Isaac sat down in a chair and started tapping his foot nervously against the concrete floor. "Relax." Peter ordered Isaac as Derek and I made our way to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch. "I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

"How do you know how to do this, again?" Isaac questioned Peter, obviously trying to stall.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip, and you could paralyze someone. Or kill them." Derek and I now looked at Peter with concern.

"You-you've had a lot of practice, though, right?"

"Well, I never paralyzed anyone."

"Wait, does that mean that you-" Isaac was cut off as Peter dug his nails deep into the back of Isaac neck. Isaac let out of grunt as he convulsed but Peter held him still. Isaac tried to reach back to pry Peter away from him but Peter had a firm grip on him. I instantly stood up, not wanting to fight my instinct of protecting Isaac anymore. Derek stood up with me.

"Wait, I see them." Peter quickly pulled away from Isaac as he drooped forward, holding still like a statue. Peter walked away, gasping for air.

"What'd you see?" Derek questioned him as I walked over to Isaac to make sure he was alright.

"Uh, it was confusing." Peter panted. "Um, im-images. Vague shapes."

"But you saw something."

"Isaac found them."

"Erica and Boyd?"

"I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses."

"But you did see them."

"Worse." Derek's jaw tightened as he realized what Peter meant.

"Deucalion."

"He was talking to them. Something about time running out."

"What does it mean?" I asked as Derek sat back down on the coffee table and I looked over at Derek for an answer.

"He's gonna kill them." Derek said.

"No, no, no, no, no, he didn't say that." Peter insisted. "He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead."

"The next full moon?"

"Tomorrow night."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I don't see anything." Derek snapped as he looked away from Lydia and Allison's arms who held them out in front of Derek to show the bruise that formed on both their arms.

"Look again." Scott sighed impatiently. Derek looked back down at the arms only to look back up and growl in frustration, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Erica and Boyd are?" Derek and Allison locked glares, never blinking or looking away from each other. It was then that I remembered a couple months, Derek had to bite Allison's mother to save himself and Scott but by biting her, it caused her to turn into a werewolf and being part of a family that hunts werewolves for a living, she had to "commit sucide." So things weren't really good between Allison and Derek ever since and it made me really uncomfortable for them to be in the same room together. I'm always afraid that they'll get into a fight. To the death.

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same."

"It's nothing."

"Pareidolia." Lydia said. "Seeing patterns that aren't there." Derek finally broke eye contact with Allison to look at Scott and me questioningly. "It's a subset of apophenia."

"They're trying to help." Scott told Derek.

"These two." Derek scoffed. "This one," He pointed at Lydia. "Who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you. And this one," He pointed to Allison. "Who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack.

"Ok, alright, now, come on." Stiles said, who was sitting on a desk on the sidelines. "No one died, all right? Ok, look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but not death." Allison and Derek continued to death stare between them. "That's what I call an important distinction." Derek looked over at Stiles, wanting to kill him at that moment.

"Stiles, please, just shut up." I moaned as I could practically feel the violent anger rolling off of Derek in heat waves.

"My mother died." Allison reminded Derek in a low whisper.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother." Derek snapped at her. "Not me."

"That girl is here looking for Scott. I'm here to help, not you."

"You wanna help? Find something real."

"Ok, can we like wrap this up?" I asked. "Cause, Scott, if these two are in the same room any longer, they're going to end up in a fight. To the death." I placed my hand gently on Derek's bicep and he turned to head out of the classroom. Scott chased after us.

"Derek...Give her a chance." Scott pleaded. "Okay, they're on our side now."

"Well, then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night." With that, Derek turned and walked out of the room.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Okay, what would a pack of alphas want with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles murmured his question out loud as Scott, Stiles and I walked under the concret bridge of the school to get to our next class.

"I'm not sure it's them they want." Scott said.

"Okay, what, like Derek?" I looked over at him at the sound of Derek's name. "Like they're recruiting?" I got an uneasy feeling in my gut and felt the hairs on my arm stand up. Scott must have had the same feeling because we both stopped at the same time. "Or not. Sorry I brought it up, Calla." I ignored him and slowly turned around to face the direction that we were just walking. "Hey, Scott. Calla? You coming?" My eyes focused on the back of the new twins that just transferred here. "Calla!" My head snapped back around to look at Stiles in confusion. "You coming?" I slapped Scott's arm who was still staring at the twins.

"Come on." I mumbled and began to walk to class with Scott and Stiles behind me. We walked into economics and sat down with Scott and Stiles side by side and me behind Stiles. Coach slammed a textbook on his desk as the bell rung.

"The stock market is based on two principles." Coach declared. "What are they?" Scott's hand shot in the air. "Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom. Anybody else?" Scott's hand dropped as he looked a little bit hurt.

"Uh, no, Coach, I know the answer." Scott said and Coach bursted out laughing but immediately stopped when he saw that Scott wasn't laughing either.

"Oh, you're serious."

"Yes. Risk and reward."

"Wow. Who are you? And what have you done to McCall?" Scott opened his mouth to answer but Coach stopped him. "Don't answer that. I like you better. I like you better. Does anybody have a quarter? A quarter."

"I do." Stiles said as he reached into his front pocket and pulled out a quarter but something else came out too and landed on the floor. It was a small square blue package with the words that I wish I hadn't read but you know what they say, curiousity killed the cat. I leaned forward to read XXL Condom. I leaned back in my seat and shook my head.

"Wow, Sty, you must be desperate to be carrying that around school with you." I said. Stiles just sat there petrified. Coach walked down the asile and bent to pick the condom up.

"Stilinkski, I think you, uh...you dropped this." He handed it back to Stiles who handed Coach the quarter. "And congratulations." Coach walked back to the front of the classroom as Stiles stuffed the condom back into his pocket. I leaned forward to whisper something in Stiles ear but he cut me off.

"I swear to God, Callana, you say another word, I will murder you in your sleep." Stiles threatened me. I just laughed and leaned back in my seat.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"So you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?" Scott questioned Stiles as we strolled through the halls of the school after class. Apparently, an old childhood friend of Stiles had gone missing.

"Derek says it's easier to turn teenagers." I reminded them.

"But what would a pack of alphas need with a beta?"

"Scott, I don't know." Stiles said. "I don't care. All right? This girl...Our moms were best friends before mine died, all right? We used to take freakin' bubble baths together when we were three. I gotta find her."

"Then we need Isaac to remember."

"How?" I questioned him. "Peter, Derek and I couldn't do it. You know any other werewolf with a better trick?"

"Maybe not a werewolf. But someone who knows a lot about them."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I nibbled my fingernails as Derek and Scott tossed two bags of ice cubes into a tub of cold water. Another one of Deaton's fabulous ideas. Another idea that has my protecting alpha instinct going crazy.

"Obviously, it's not going to be particulary...comfortable." Deaton told Isaac. "But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state."

"Like being hypnotized." Isaac said as Stiles joined in to dump more ice cubes into the tub. By the time they were done, twenty or more bags of ice cubes were laying around the floor of the vet.

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind." Isaac knelt down beside the tub of ice and stared into it.

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked the question that was burning a hole in my mind.

"Very slow."

"How slow is very slow?" I asked anxiously.

"Nearly dead." I whined like a little puppy hating the feeling of protection over someone else. It made me feel weak and dependable. Isaac slowly touched the water but quickly pulled away from the temperature.

"It's safe, though, right?" Isaac asked Deaton.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?"

"No. No, not really." A rubber glove snapped behind us and we turned to see Stiles pulling on a long rubber glove that went up to his elbow.

"What?" He questioned our looks.

"Stiles, stop being an idiot." I snapped at him and he sighed and took off the glove before we turned our attention back to Isaac who stood back up and exhaled slowly. "Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this." Isaac gave a short nod idicating that he understood me but he took off his shirt anyways. He climbed into the tub and gasped at the coldness.

"It should be the two alphas of his pack to hold him down." Deaton said. "Gives him something to hold onto so he doesn't die compeletly."

"Oh, no, I'm feeling way to protective to want to drown one of my packmates." I said, holding my hands up to my defense.

"The alpha female does have a more sensitive instinct to protect. A motherly nature to the pack. What about your other two packmates? You want to protect them? Get them home safe and soundly?" I shuffled my feet in defeat and sighed. Isaac gripped the edge of the tub as Derek took one shoulder and I took the other. After Isaac gave a nod, Derek and I pushed down on Isaac's shoulders and he disappeared under the water.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Isaac pushed against our strength as his head broke the surface of the water, canines sharpen and eyes glowing a dandalion neon yellow. He roared in anger as Derek and I struggled to keep him in the water.

"Get him back under." Deaton ordered. We pushed Isaac back under the water with massive force as Scott and Stiles took care of his legs. Isaac groaned as he lifted through the water again, legs flailing, trying to get away from our grip. "Hold him."

"We're trying!" Derek snapped at him. I growled as I dug my nails into Isaac's shoulder and pushed him down to the bottom of the tub. His body twitched underneath our grip bubbles forming out of his mouth and floating to the raging surface. His convulsions slowly died down until they came to a stop. Derek and I let go of him and he floated to the surface and inhaled slowly but deeply.

"Now, remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out. Isaac? Can you hear me?"

"Yes." Isaac's eyes remained closed and his lips shivered as he spoke. "I can hear you."

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?"

"Yes."

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I would like you to remember it in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again."

"I-I don't want to do that. I don't-I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that." The thunder outside rumbled loudly causing the lights to flicker within the clinic. Isaac began to kick again and Derek and I gripped his shoulders again to hold him still.

"Isaac, it's all right. Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory."

"I don't wanna do that."

"It's all right."

"I don't wanna do that."

"Relax." Isaac became still again and we let go of him once more. "Good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?"

"It's not-it's not a house. It's stone. I think marble."

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty, so empty."

"Like an abandoned building?" The thuder rumbled again as Isaac remained silent. "Isaac? Isaac?"

"Someone's here." He gripped my arm in fear as he convulsed again.

"Isaac, relax." I placed a hand on his shoulder just in case things got out of hand again.

"No, no, no, they see me, they see me!" He screamed as his grip on my arm tightened.

"Just memories. You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax." He calmed down to Deaton's order again and slowly let go of my arm. "Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything." Isaac's eyes slowly opened but instead of them being neon yellow, they were a pale slate gray.

"I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?"

"I think so, I can't-I can't see her, I ca-I can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?"

"They're worried. They're worried about what they'll do during the full moon. They're...worried that they're gonna hurt each other." The thunder rumbled again.

"If they're locked together on the full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart." Derek whispered.

"Isaac, we need to find them right now." Deaton insisted. "Can you see them?"

"No."

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?" Isaac's gray eyes expanded and contracted to flickering light that hung above him. He suddenly gasped and sat straight up, flicking water at us. Isaac spoke in a low whisper.

"They're here. They-they-" He slowly sat back in the water and his breath became ragged as if he was close to having a panic attack. "They're here."

"It's all right."

"No. They're here."

"Just tell us-"

"They see me. They found us. They're here!"

"This isn't working!" Derek declared. "Isaac, where are you?"

"I can't see them, it's too dark."

"Just tell me where you are!"

"I can't see!"

"Isaac, where are you? Just tell me where you are."

"His heart rate-he could go into shock." Deaton said.

"Derek, let him go!" I snapped at him.

"Isaac, where are you?" Derek interegated Isaac. "What did you see?"

"They found me! They found me! They got me! A room! They're dragging me to a room. There's a-there's a body! A body! It's Erica! It's Erica's body!"

"Where are you?"

"A vault!" Isaac yelled. "It's a bank vault." I pulled Derek away from Isaac and Isaac sat straight up. "I saw it! I saw the name." He climbed to his feet and Derek and I helped him out as Deaton wrapped him in a towel. I took a stance beside Derek who crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the ground. I faced him and looked just past him, Isaac's rambling about the body running through my mind like a herd of mustangs. "It's uh-B-Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's, um-it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault." We were all silent as Isaac rambled on about what he saw. He stopped and looked from one of us to the next and back again. "What?"

"You don't remember what you said just before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked.

"No."

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it."

"What body?"

"Erica. You said it was Erica."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"She's not dead." Derek insisted, pacing the floor of the examination room of the clinic.

"Derek, he said, 'There's a dead body. It's Erica.'" Stiles reminded him. "Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation."

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?"

"Someone else, obviously."

"Obviously." I scoffed.

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle." Scott suggested. "Okay, the one who saved you?" Isaac shook his head.

"No, she wasn't like us." Isaac said. "And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was."

"What if that's how Erica died?" Stiles threw his thoughts into the air. "They, like, pit them against each other during the full moon and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunderdome."

"Then we get them out tonight." I snapped.

"Be smart about this, Calla." Deaton said. "You can't just go storming in."

"If Isaac got in, then so can we." Derek said.

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?"

"We need a plan." Scott said.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty four hours?" Derek growled.

"Uh, I think someone already did." Stiles said, his eyes skimming the screen of his phone. "Beacon Hills First National Bank closed its doors three months after vault robbery. Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?" I clicked my tongue and gave Derek a disconcerting look, slapping him playfully on the arm.

"It's the internet, babe." I laughed and he just raised his eyebrows at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Mintues, Derek, minutes."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Okay. You see this?" Stiles questioned us as he laid out a blueprint of the abandoned bank on the table in front of us. "This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall. Of the vault, which is here. Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom."

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked.

"Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit-"

"Look, forget the drill." Derek said.

"Sorry?"

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?"

"What do you-What do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonnan punch through the wall?" Derek straightened up from the table and crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at Stiles.

"Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall."

"Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared. Big, bad wolf." Derek held up his fist and looked to his right at me with a look saying that he really wanted to punch Stiles in the face right now. I just smiled and shooked my head at him. "Yeah, look at that. Okay, see this?" Stiles held his palm in front of Derek's fist about three inches away from it. "That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co-" Stiles was cut off by Derek's fist slamming into Stiles palm causing him to retract him arm and cry out in pain.

"Derek!" I scolded him with a smile and he looked at me with an apolegetic look.

"Ah!" Stiles walked away from us to nurse his now bruised palm and pride. "He could do it."

"No, he couldn't." Derek, Scott and Stiles looked at me as Stiles whimpered in pain again. "One, I'm skinnier than him. I'll fit more easily in the shaft. Two, Alpha Females are stronger than Alpha Males on full moons. It's the full moon tonight just in case you forgot."

"I'm not going to argue with that."

"You really shouldn't. I'll get through the wall trust me. Derek will follow me down. Who's following him down?" Derek looked past Scott at Peter who was sitting on the spiral staircase observing the meeting.

"Don't look at me." Peter snapped. "I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of comission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?" Derek demanded.

"One of them is already dead."

"We don't know that."

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed."

"Could someone kill him again, please?" Stiles asked.

"I'll be happy to." I growled, glaring at Peter as my nails grew longer, clicking against the table.

"Derek, seriously?" Peter said.

"Lily." Derek's angelic voice was soft enough for me to allow my nails to grow shorter and I sighed in disappointment.

"Not worth the risk."

"What about you?"

"Yeah, I'll come if you want me to come-" Stiles was cut off but Derek's snap.

"Not you."

"Got it."

"I don't know about Erica." Scott said. "But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to try."

"But?" Derek pressed on.

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?"

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Derek, Scott and I circled around to the back of the bank, looking for the best way to climb to the top of the roof. Scott stopped and I looked over at him to see a look on his face saying that he didn't have faith in this mission.

"What?" I questioned him.

"There's just something I can't get out of my head." Scott said.

"The moon's rising, Scott." Derek snapped. "What is it?"

"Risk and reward." I groaned.

"Come on, Scott, it's bad enough I had to listen to Coach lecture about it. I really don't want to hear it from you either." I whined.

"Which means?" Derek pressed Scott for more information.

"We're not measuring the risk with enough information." Scott informed him. "We don't know enough."

"We know time's running out."

"Yeah, but think about it. They put the triskele on your door four months ago. What have they been doing all this time? Why wait until now?"

"We don't have the time to figure out every little detail."

"Okay, but what if this detail, the reason why they waited-what if it's the most important one?"

"Then we do nothing. And Boyd and Erica are dead. I know what I'm risking. My life for theirs." Derek got a running start before jumping on top of a dumpster and grabbing onto a bar grid on a window before leaping to cling onto a broken ladder from a fire escape. He stopped to look back down at Scott. "And I won't blame you if you don't follow me." Derek continued to climb up the side of the building the way a spider would. I involuntarily smiled as I watched him climb with ease and grace.

"My wolf spider." I sighed, my voice dripping with honey. I followed Derek's path with Scott right behind me. We joined Derek on the roof and walked over to the air shaft. Derek tore the grate off and I peered down the dark shaft. "It's kind of dark down there."

"You don't have to go down there first, Lily. I'll go." I let out a growl as I felt the moon beat down on my back. The energy from it just felt so real and it made me feel powerful.

"She's not going to go out of control is she?" Scott questioned Derek.

"I'm able to control myself. It's just the power from the moon is overwhelming. If I let myself go too far, then yes, I will lose control." I looked up at Derek and cupped his cheek in my right hand. "I got this, Dare." I placed my legs in first and pushed myself off sliding down the metal wall until my legs hit sudden ground. I felt for the wall in front of me and found it actually three inches in front of me, just like Stiles said. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes, my heart rate racing, feeling the moon's energy mixing with my own. I felt my muscles grow with blood coursing through them, feeling the strength growing inside. I clenched my fist tighter and let out a low growl as I slammed my fist into the wall in front of me. I let out another growl as I punched the wall again, my canines sharpening. I broke my fist through the stone wall and tumbled out through the hole and onto the stone floor of the bank next to the vaul door. Rocks tumbled after me as Derek fell down behind me and Scott after him.

"Boyd?" A growl sounded in the darkness from the far left corner. A dark figure began to walk towards, his claws gleaming in what little light there was in the vault. "Boyd?" He growled again, continuing his walk towards us. "It's me. It's Derek. And Calla." I heard Scott's phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out to answer it.

"Stiles, now is really not the best time." Scott snapped and he was quiet for a second as he listened to Stiles. "What does that mean?"

"We're here to get you out." I said softly, my red eyes glowing in the darkness. "Okay?"

"Derek, Calla, we got a problem. A really big problem." Boyd growled louder as he took an attacking stance. A female figure appeared to the left of Boyd. Derek's face grew blank and pale as he looked more closely at the girl.

"Cora?" He breathed. I looked at him questioningly as his eyes never left the girl's face.

"Who?" I asked.

"Cora?"

"Derek, get out." The female said, her tone sounding like she was fighting back a growl. "Get out now!" The door to the vault opened and another female figure appeared. It was Ms. Morrell, the guidance counselor from our school. She bent down and sprinkled black powder on the ground and that's when I notice the line of powder around the entire room. Mountain Ash.

"No!" Scott yelled. "No! Wait!" Scott ran towards the exit but Cora and Boyd roared, neon yellow eyes glowing, canines gleaming in the moonlight. Cora leapt at me and I sidestepped her and raked my claws across her face, feeling the satisfcation of flesh tearing beneath my nails. I let out an angry roar as she quickly turned with agility and punched me in the face. The force from this omega was stronger than I anticipated which what made me angry. I wasn't expecting it. She grabbed me by the throat and tossed me across the room, my back slamming against a wall. I coughed and gasped as I fell to the floor but I scrambled to my feet and charged back at her, kicking my leg up, kicking her in the chest and slamming her back against the back wall. She ran back at me, arms flailing around to rake her claws against my skin but I dodged each strike with ease. I kicked her back again.

"You know her?" I questioned Derek, panting for breath.

"She's my sister, my younger sister." Derek answered hastily, almost like he couldn't believe it himself.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Like I have a clue. I thought she was dead!" I opened my mouth to speak but the air left my lungs as Cora headbutted me in the side and Boyd charged at Derek and Scott. I roared in rage and grabbed Cora by the hair to slam my free fist up under her jaw, knocking her back. She kicked my legs making me fall to the ground and she was on me in an instant. Both of her hands wrapped around my throat and I had my hands on her shoulders trying to push her off of me. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist to try to pull her off of me but she fought back, determined to kill me. "No!" I looked towards to the door to see Allison bending down to the Mountain Ash about to break the seal. "Don't break the seal!" She looked to the other side of the room and I looked too to see Boyd's claws in Scott's stomach, holding him in the air. Allison gave Derek one last glare before focusing her attention back to Boyd.

"Boyd!" She yelled. Boyd dropped Scott and turned his attention to Allison just as she broke the seal. As soon as Cora saw the seal broken, she pushed Derek off of her and got off of me to race out of the vault with Boyd behind her. Derek growled and stalked towards Allison, grabbing her by the arm.

"Don't touch her!" Scott ordered, stumbling out of the vault. I got out of the vault before him and I pryed Allison and Derek away from each other.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Derek roared.

"That I had to do something." Allison retorted.

"She saved our lives." Scott reminded him.

"Yeah, and what do you think they're gonna do out there?" Derek guilt tripped him. "Do you have any idea what we just set free?"

"You want to blame me?" Allison questioned him. "Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers."

"No. No, that's just the rest of your family."

"I made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault."

"And what about your mother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell her, Scott."

"What does he mean, Scott?" Scott looked down at his feet, not wanting to answer her. "What does he mean?


	3. Chapter 3

Flowing with the moon's energy, I stayed in front of Derek and Scott with ease. I skidded across the forest floor and under a tree, kicking up dry leaves as Scott flipped through the opening of the branches in the tree on the right and Derek jumped through the branches on the left side of the tree. Derek stared down at a spot in the mud and I looked to see a clear footprint in the ground.

"Is it them?" I asked him.

"We're not the only ones that decided to stick together." Derek said.

"Is that gonna make it easier or harder to catch them?" Scott inquired.

"I don't know."

"Derek...I saw Boyd try to rip two little kids apart. Are they gonna do that to everyone they find?"

"Everyone and anyone." He stalked off into the woods and Scott and I had no choice but to follow him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Scott split away from us as we broke into a clearing to see Cora roaring at a terrified camper. Derek and I stepped out from the shadows and his canines sharpened as he roared and Cora roared back. Growling again with a deeper, threatening tone, Derek snapped his jaws together making his teeth click and Cora turned to run back into the woods. Derek raced after her and I walked over to Isaac who appeared moments before.

"Go home, Isaac." I snapped. "You're not up for this."

"Calla, I know you want to protect me but admit it, you need my help." He said. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if you end up dead." We turned to race after Derek and Cora but stopped when we saw Derek just standing in the shadows.

"I lost her." He breathed. Scott's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out and answered it when he saw it was Stiles. It was quiet for a moment as Stiles spoke.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked. "Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?" Another pause. "Please just do it." Scott hung up and turned to us. "Stiles and Lydia found a dead body at the public pool with his throat slashed."

"This doesn't make any sense. The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there."

"Derek, they killed someone."

"How are they moving so fast."

"Derek."

"But they can't be that fast on foot."

"They killed someone. Some totally innocent kid is dead...and it's our fault."

"It's my fault."

"Don't talk like that, Derek." I scolded him. "It's Erica and Boyd's fault. They should have stayed with the pack instead of wondering off."

"We need help." Scott stated the obvious.

"We have Isaac now." Derek said.

"Who should be at home resting." I snapped, glaring at Isaac who looked away from my piercing red eyes.

"I mean real help." Scott restated. "They're too fast for us, for all of us. They're too strong, too rabid."

"We'll catch 'em." Derek said.

"What happens if we do?" Isaac asked. "We just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?"

"Maybe it would be easier to just to kill 'em."

"Derek, this is our pack we're talking about." I snapped. "Killing them isn't the right thing to do."

"What if it's the only thing to do?" Isaac asked. "If we can't even catch them, what else do we do?"

"FInd someone who knows what they're doing." Scott said.

"Who?" Derek questioned him.

"Someone who know how to hunt werewolves."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"You're tracking them by print?" Chris Argent questioned us as he knelt down to the footprint that we found earlier.

"Trying to." Scott said.

"Well, then, you've been wasting your time. There's only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man. And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these-"

"Are Cora's." Isaac finished as he leaned up against a tree.

"Nope. They're yours." I groaned with irritation, letting it turn into a growl as I let the moonlight get to me. I rubbed my eye in frustration. "You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here. Listen, I know the four of you are focusing half of your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in. They put the pedal to the floor where you four are barely hitting the speed limit."

"So what do we do?" Derek asked.

"Focus on your sense of smell. Acutal wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two miles, which means we can draw them to us...or into a trap." Chris picked up a bundle of black rope netting and tossed it to Scott who caught it. "The full moon gives us one advantage. They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared." Chris picked up three pair of goggles and tossed one to Isaac, Derek and me.

"Thank, but we've got our own." Derek and I flashed our neon red lights at him and he smirked.

"Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive. When's the last time you saw your sister?"

"Nine years. I thought she died in the fire."

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?" Derek slowly shook his head. "Scott, how confident are you in your skills?"

"Honestly, most of the time, I'm trying not to think of all the things I can smell." He answered.

"All right. The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills."

"They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?" Isaac questioned Chris.

"No. But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to blood shreds. And who know when that need gets satiated?"

"We can't kill them." I said.

"What if we can't catch 'em?" Derek asked me. I looked up at him, arms crossed over my chest and red eyes glowing.

"We're not killing them, Derek."

"Then maybe we just need to contain them." Chris suggested. "There's no one in the school at night, is there?"

"You want to trap them inside?" Derek asked.

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside."

"What about the boiler room?" I said. "It's just one big steel door."

"You're sure the school's empty?"

"It has to be." Scott said. "There can't be anyone there this late, right?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"These are ultrasonic emitters." Chris informed us as he stabbed a slender metal rod into the ground with a blue blub on top. "It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run. Gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear." Chris pressed the bulb on top of the rod and a high pitch squealing sliced my eardrums. The sound sounded like a dying cat, nails on chalkboard and squealing of tires all rolled together to make on noise. I squinted my eyes in pain and clamped my hands over my ears to try to block the noise. Derek, Isaac and Scott had the same reaction.

"God, no kidding." Isaac groaned. Chris got up and went to the back of his car to hand two rods to each of us.

"These are gonna drive them to the school?" Derek asked.

"And then it's up to you to get them into the basement." Chris added.

"Does anyone else want to to rethink the plan where we just, uh, kill 'em?" Isaac pointed out. The moon alone was making me irritated and having Isaac and Derek thinking that killing them would solve anything wasn't helping at all. I jabbed Isaac in the chest, my eyes growing brighter and my canines sharpening.

"I don't want to hear another word about killing Boyd and Cora." I growled. "Boyd's your packmate and Cora's your alpha male's sister and you best remember that, Isaac." I turned my head sharply to Derek. "It goes the same for you too, Derek Hale." Derek held his hands up in defense knowing that if he objected and we got in a fight, the strength of the full moon would be on my side and I would win. "This plan is going to work." Chris handed two emitters to me and I snatched them from him.

"It'll work." Scott agreed.

"Scott, you go right. Flank around and meet at the school." He nodded and disappeared in the shadows. "Isaac, you do the same going left." He agreed and followed the moonlight. "Derek and I will go straight towards the school while Chris takes the dirt roads." I took off running, the forest scent filling my lungs. I could hear Derek panting behind me as he struggled to keep up with my speed. If it was any other day, it would be me that would be struggling to keep up with him but the moon was on my side tonight. Derek tossed an emitter into a tree as he passed it and I growled as it squealing. I slammed one down into the ground before leaping over a boulder and sliding down the other side and immediately started running as soon as my feet hit the ground.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Derek tossed the last emitter and stood up in the darkness. I stood a couple feet away from him and looked at his figure. His broad shoulders followed perfectly down into his firm, strong biceps. I opened my mouth to say something but another voice spoke before me.

"And the hunted becomes the hunter." Derek and looked behind us to see Peter walk into the moonlight. I growled and Derek walked towards me to push me slightly behind him. "You really think a few high-tech dog whistles are gonna help?"

"I don't see you offering hand." Derek snapped.

"Personally, I'm trying to cut down on futile endeavors."

"Cora's alive."

"I heard. Let's throw the reunion party when she's not an unstoppable killing machine."

"We can stop her." I said, clinging to Derek's upper arm as I peered out from behind him at Peter.

"Sure you can. By killing her...which happens to be the point of this little exercise. Deucalion wants you to kill them. He wants you to get rid of his baggage, making it easier for you two to join his pack. The fact that is was supposed to happen in the vault, and not up here, out in the open, doesn't change his plan. It just means that Boyd and Cora are going to kill a few innocent people first."

"And we should just let them?" Derek inquired. "We should be okay with innocent people dying?"

"Unless you're okay killing your own."

"We can catch them." I insisted.

"Oh, come on. How much damage can they do? So they off a few homeless people. A drunk stumbling out of a bar too late. So what? Let Scott deal with it. Let him be the hero of his morally black and white world. The real survivors, you, Calla and I, we live in shades of gray. Then again, even if you did kill them, you're still an alpha." Peter bent down to press the bulb on the emitter making me growl involuntarily at the noise. "You can always make more werewolves."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Isaac stood outside the school in the lawn while Chris and Scott waited in the parking lot. Derek ran inside the school and I stayed outside the doors. Howling sounded in the distant and then a horn followed by snarling that got closer. Boyd and Cora appeared and just outside the doors like they were deciding whether to take on Derek or not. Getting impatient, a roar boiled inside my chest and I let it out, not anticipating on how loud it would be. They jumped on to the roof and climbed up the wall of the school.

"Oh, great, I think I just scared them over the school." I groaned, watching them disappear into the shadows. "Lets go." Derek and I ran to the front of the school to meet up with Scott, Chris and Isaac.

"The red doors, someone has to get them open." Chris said and Derek ran back into the school to the red doors.

"Someone has to drive them inside." Scott said.

"Isaac, go." I ordered and he obeyed while Scott, Chris and I followed Derek through the school. The snarling of Boyd and Cora echoed through the empty halls as they got nearer. Boyd whipped around the corner with Cora closley on his heels. Derek slammed himself into his younger sister's side, slamming her into the wall causing her to fall to the ground. Boyd turned around and growled as Cora got to her feet and turned to us, growling too. Scott, Derek and I stood side by side facing the two rabid werewolves. I let out a small, soft but menacing, taunting growl.

"Come and get us." Derek taunted them. Derek took a sharp right down the steps taking them three at a time with Scott and I behind him and the snarls following closely behind. He opened the boiler room and we disappeared inside as the pounding of feet sounded on the concrete steps. The door closed as they entered and two pairs of neon yellow lights floated through the darkness. As they came closer, Derek took a fire extingusher and sprayed them with the carbon dixode. They screamed as they put up their arms around their faces to try to protect themselves from the harmless smoke. As they were distracted by the smoke, Derek dropped the extingusher and we ran back through the boiler room and back out the door and slammed it shut and locked it before Boyd and Cora could follow us. Thudding sounded on the other side of the steel door as Boyd and Cora struggled to get out but then stopped.

"Did that actually just work?" Scott asked.

"It worked." I threw my head back and let out a relieved laugh as Scott leaned against the stone wall and Derek slid to the sit on the floor in the corner, exhausted. I leaned against the steel door and pressed my temple to the cold metal. I closed my eyes and just before I could actually relax, something caught my hearing. I opened my eyes and perked my ear as I listened closely. Pressing my ear closer to the door, a thumping sounded inside the boiler room. "What are you hearing?"

"Heartbeats." I answered quietly as I listened.

"Both of 'em?" Thump, thump, thump, thump. Boyd's heartbeat. Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump. Cora's heartbeat. Thump, thump...thump, thump...thump, thump. A third heartbeat.

"Actually...three of them."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Derek stood up and walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from the door and looked up at him like he was crazy.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him.

"Close the door behind me and keep it shut." Derek said.

"Derek Hale, no. I'm not letting you walk into a death trap. It's suicide, Derek! You go in there alone, and you're either gonna kill them, or they kill you."

"That's why I'm going in alone." He began to open the door but I slammed my palm into the door closing it against his pull.

"Don't be stupid, Derek. Please." He looked down at his feet unable to meet my still glowing red eyes. "Look at me." He ignored me. "Look at me." He slowly lifted his head at me with eyes of apology and hurt. "I'll go." He groaned and cupped my face in his hands, pressing his forehead against mine. I sighed and rubbed my hands along his collarbone as he closed his eyes.

"Lily, you-"

"Derek, at this moment, I'm stronger than you and Scott combined right now. If it was any other night, then I would have let you talk me out of it but an alpha female is stronger than the alpha male on full moons. Remember?" He stayed silent and kept his eyes closed.

"They'll kill you, Calla Lily."

"I'll be fine, Dare. I love you." I stood on the tip of my toes and kissed his forehead. He moved to kiss me on the lips as I rolled back onto the balls of my feet but I pulled away from him and smiled. "Save it for when I come out." He forced a smile as he let go of my face. I turned to the door and took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside with thed door shutting me in the darkness. My red eyes were like flashlights in front of me as I slowly walked through the dark tunnel. The air was heavy and humid, droplets of water dripping from the roof of the tunnel and dripping onto my white blonde hair as I exited the tunnel. I continued to the back of the boiler room where I saw Cora and Boyd growling and snarling at a Miss Blake who stood petrified, staring at Boyd and Cora. I ran forward and slammed myself into Cora who bumped into Boyd, knocking them both away from Miss Blake who ran to the back of the storage room. Cora fell to the ground and Boyd slammed his head against a pipe. They both turned to me and snarled and I knew what I had to do. I had to let myself go to the full energy of the moon in order to fight them and survive. I snarled at them and Cora charged at me and I slammed my fist into her chest knocking her back as Boyd came at me. He swung his claws at me and I didn't jump back fast enough for his claws to rake through my flesh. I howled in pain as I scratched his left cheek. Cora came up behind me and clawed my back. I whimpered as I grabbed her arm to stop her from attacking again and turned to Boyd and slammed my arm into his to push it down and away from me so I could grab him by the neck to hold him back. I bared my teeth at him as I struggled to keep both of them away from my body. Boyd opened his mouth to roar but my throat vibrated as I roared louder than him in hopes to scare him off but he snapped his teeth at me, still wanting to rip my throat out. Cora ran his claws over my stomach and Boyd tore skin from my body too. Like they were taking turns, one hit after another, every second a new scratch mark appeared on my body. The energy of the moon was fading from, leaving my side, leaving me defenseless. I grew with each new scratch and my knees collasped underneath me but I still kept a firm grip on Cora and Boyd. I let out one last small defenseless roar. "Derek." Just when I thought I was going to pass out, the scratching stopped and Cora and Boyd fell to the ground unconscience. My hands untangled from their necks and drooped by my side. The heat from the window behind me told me that dawn was arriving.

"Calla!" I tried to lift my head to the sound of his angelic voice as his footsteps got louder but I didn't have the energy. The moon...Cora...Boyd...they all took it from me. "Calla!" He voice sounded closer and I tried to stand up to meet him half way but I started tumbling to the ground. Derek rushed forward and scooped me up into his arms before I could hit the concrete. "I got you, Lily. I got you. You're ok. You're fine. You'll be ok." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me tightly against his chest. "Get them out of here." Scott took care of Boyd while Isaac grabbed Cora as Derek began to carry me out of the boiler room.


	4. Chapter 4

I twisted my upper body from right to left feeling my core muscles tightening and loosening and still aching from my fight with Boyd and Cora. The gentle autumn breeze brushed dead leaves around my feet as I bent down to tighten my shoelaces. I looked up to see the new twins take either side of Isaac who was also tying his shoes.

"Scott." I called to him and he was at my side. "The twins. Keep an eye on them." He nodded and Coach blew his whistle and the team took off down the dirt path. Students collided together making me lose sight of Isaac and the twins in front of me. I pushed my legs faster and snaked through the students making my way to the front of the team with Scott behind me. We soon left the rest of the team in the dust and we rounded a corner to see the twins pinning Isaac to the ground about to break his left arm.

"Ethan, I always forget how many bones in the human body?" One of the twins asked.

"I don't know." Ethan growled. "Lets count." I growled and threw my body forward, slamming my fist into Ethan's jaw as I pass him.

"That's one." I smirked at the other twin. The twins growled as their nails and canines sharpened and their eyes grew a blood neon red. Isaac and Scott joined my side as I showed my red eyes to them to let them know that I wasn't an alpha to mess with. Just as I was about to attack, a girl screamed far back on the path. Forgetting about the twins, Isaac, Scott and I raced back onto the path to the crowd that was surrounding a certain tree. We pushed ourselves to the front of the crowd to where Stiles was standing and staring at the tree. I looked and saw a teenage male blood body tied to the tree by rope around his neck. I looked more closely to what was tying the boy to the tree. It was a leather collar with a tag that read Bullet. Then I remembered. Bullet was a dog that Deaton, Scott and I treated just last night. This was his owner.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey, get out of the way." A gruffly, gravely voice sounded behind the crowd and I turned to see my father, Jake, pushing his way through the crowd to get to the body. The deputy, Stiles' dad, was right behind him. "Get back. Get this area cordoned off before they trample every piece of evidence."

"Back up!" Stiles' dad ordered the students. "Everyone back!"

"Get these kids out of here!" I stepped up to my dad's side.

"Dad, just come here." I said, pulling him by the arm to the body. "Look, look. Look at it. Stiles said that the other bodies were strangled, throats slashed and a blow to the head. It's the same as the others, you see?"

"Yeah, I see that. Do me a favor. Go back to school, yeah? Coach, can you give us a hand here?"

"You heard the man." Coach yelled at the team. "Nothing to see here. Probably just some homeless kid."

"Coach." Scott called to him.

"Yeah?"

"He was a senior."

"Oh." Coach sighed with sorrow; the first time I saw him with any emotion except determination. "He wasn't on the team, was he?" A girl screamed and I turned to see a female blonde teenager come running up the hill crying.

"Kyle!" She screamed. "Oh, god, Kyle!" Stiles' dad and another officer had to restrain her as she struggle to get to her already dead boyfriend. "Oh, god!" My dad turned to me.

"Go on." He ordered. "Go." As I turned to escort my packmate, Scott and Stiles away from the scene, I saw the twins looking in confusion and fear at the body.

"You see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac questioned us.

"Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles added.

"No, no, they knew."

"The kid was strangled with a garrote, all right? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of 'werewolfitude' in these murders?"

"Oh, you think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying?"

"Well, no, but I still don't think it's them."

"Calla?" Isaac inquired, searching for support from his alpha. "How 'bout you?"

"I don't know yet." I answered.

"You don't know yet?" Stiles questioned me.

"Well, he's got a point." Stiles' jaw dropped as he stared at me in disbelief.

"I agree." Scott said. "Seriously, dude, human sacrifices?"

"Scott, Calla, your eyes turn into yellow and red glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal, but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?" Scott and I exchanged looks before looking at Isaac and sighing.

"That's a good point too."

"I don't care." Isaac snapped. "They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me. I'm gonna kill them too." Isaac stalked off and I turned to Scott.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I said.

"Like what?" Scott questioned me.

"Like, say, I don't know, confronting the twins by himself and getting himself killed in the process. You know, just a logical guess."

"Don't have to be sarcastic."

"Then don't ask stupid questions. Just make sure he stays out of trouble or its your ass that I'm kicking."

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta talk to Derek about the alpha situtation."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I walked up the staircase to the top floor to Derek's loft. I gripped the handle and pulled it open to the loft. In the middle of the loft, Derek and Cora stood face to face with looks of anger on both of their faces.

"I'm sorry, bad timing?" I asked, dropping my bag on the floor and closing the door behind him. Derek scoffed and walked away from Cora.

"You're fine, Lily." He muttered. I watched him walk away before focusing my attention on Cora as I approached her. I stopped in front of her and smiled.

"It's good to see you when you're not trying to rip my throat out."

"Sorry about that." Cora chuckled and I laughed with her.

"It's fine. My name is Callana, but you can, uh, you can call me Calla."

"Like the flower?"

"Like the flower." An alarm blared through the alarm and Derek looked towards a fuse box where a red light was flashing.

"What's that?"

"Trouble." Derek answered as the door to the loft slid open and a husky, muscular male stepped in, teeth white and sharp, red eyes glowing. He roared at us with a smirk playing across his face. Cora growled back and raced forward to fight. "No, wait. Wait!" The male alpha grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to the ground on her back, pinning her there. I ran forward to help but another alpha, female this time, appeared, kicking me back. I slid across the floor and when I finally stopped, I looked up to examine her. She was taller than average height for a woman with thin raven black hair and toffee colored skin and sharp toenails on bare feet. She swung her leg up near Derek's face attempting to scratch him but Derek caught her leg under his arm and tossed her away from him. She flipped in the air with agility and landed gracefully on the balls of her feet. She reached up to break a metal rod off a pole and I got to my feet, giving a battle cry as I leapt at her. She slammed the rod into my stomach and I fell back with a grunt. I heard a grunt come from Derek and I looked up to see the female hit him in the back causing him to fall to the floor on his stomach. The female stood over top of him and twirled the rod in her hands before slamming one end into Derek's back, making it come out through his stomach so he was pinned to the ground with the metal rod going through him. He roared in agony and I could have too.

"Derek!" I screamed. My heart literally almost stopped. My inner wolf howled with pain, with fear. I scrambled to my feet and attempted to charge at the female but when she saw me coming, she twisted the metal rod in Derek's back making him cry out again in pain and it was like his pain became my own and I collasped down in front of him on my hands and knees, tears streaming down my face as I saw the pain in his eyes as he looked up at me. "P-p-please stop! Stop!" The female just smirked as if she was enjoying the pain she was causing.

"Everybody done?" A new voice sounded and I tore my red blotched eyes away from Derek to see a man with sunglasses and a blind cane walking slowly towards us. "Cause just listening to that was exhausting." He walked over to Derek and me and knelt down beside as he broke up his cane into four seperate pieces. "So...Let's chat."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Sorry about this, Derek." The male said. "I am especially sorry to you, Callana, the urge to want to protect your alpha male must be tearing you up from the inside out." I never took my eyes away from the agony clouding Derek's face as the pool of his blood touched my fingertips. "I did ask Kali to be gentle, but-"

"This is me being gentle." Kali retorted as she twisted the metal rod again. Derek groaned and I whimpered as another set of tears scratched my face. I looked behind Derek to see Cora still pinned under the alpha male's weight.

"Let her go." I demanded. Deucalion flicked his fingers at the alpha and he stepped off of Cora and she started to make her way over to her older brother but I shook my head at her to warn her to stay back, not wanting her to get hurt again. "No."

"See?" Deucalion said. "We're not unreasonable."

"What do you want?" Derek asked, struggling to find the breath to form the words.

"Do you understand the concept of ranking wolf packs? Its the alpha male and alpha female then the beta underneath them with the low ranking or lone wolves known as omegas. But though the alpha male and alpha female may be mated together, it's the alpha female who's really in charge. Females are trained to be the leaders while the males are trained to protect and carry out orders for the females. Hence why alpha females are stronger than the alpha males only on the full moons. Point being, I'm not here to talk to you, Derek, I'm here to talk to Callana."

"What do you want then?" I restated Derek's question, my teeth grinding together as I found Derek's eyes again. "You want to kill me? Kill Derek?"

"You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like Derek's uncle. I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder. In fact...I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have." I looked up at the Deucalion and saw his eyes blood red but they were no pupils and it was more like a milky blood red instead of neon.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Black blood began to drip from Derek's mouth as his body tried to heal the wound. He groaned and coughed up more black blood as Kali tilted the rod slightly to the right. I growled in frustration that I wasn't able to do anything to help Derek.

"You're killing him!" Cora shouted.

"Not yet, little sister." Kali taunted her. "But I could." Derek kept coughing up black blood until its own pool started mixing with his blood. "Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before its too late to take this thing out?" She moved the rod left and right, back and forth, causing Derek pain in any which way she could. I growled again.

"Stop it!" I shouted at her.

"Fine, just to be on the safe side, Duke, you might want to get to the point."

"Now you see the one problem with being in an alpha pack." Deucalion continued his lecture. "Everybody wants to make the decisions."

"If alpha females are supposedly the leaders of the pack then how come you seem to be running this alpha pack instead of Kali here?" I questioned him, struggling to keep my temper.

"Kali knows when its time to take charge and when its time to step down to let someone else lead. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents...like you."

"Not interested."

"But you haven't even heard my pitch."

"Then get on with it!" Kali slammed the rod to the left and Derek moaned in pain.

"Watch that temper of yours, Callana dear. It could get you in trouble."

"I'm not killing my own pack."

"Oh, I wouldn't want you to. See, as I'm sure you experienced it already, alpha females have too strong of an instinct to protect their packmates at all costs."

"Derek's not killing them either."

"No. I want him to kill one of them. Do that, and I won't have to ask him to kill the others. He'll do it on his own. I did it. Ennis did. Kali did. Tell him what it's like, Kali, to kill one of your own."

"Mm..." Kali moaned with satisfactory as she remembered. "Liberating."

"Listen to me, Callana. Do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact...I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now."

"Dammit, Isaac." I breathed.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Derek's head drooped lower with loss of blood and his arms looked like they were going to collasp underneath him at any second now.

"See, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple." Deucalion said. "We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole. When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about alphas I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one. In fact, Callana, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole." Deucalion reached out for Derek's head and grabbed a handful of his dark thick hair to lift his face up. I growled and my muscles tensed, ready to leap for an attack. He ran his hands down Derek's face, feeling every inch of it before letting go of his hair and his head drooped again. "You're right, Kali, he looks like his mother." Deucalion stood back up and walked behind me. "You'll get to know me, Callana. Like Derek's mother did."

"I know did." Derek gasped. "I know what you are. You're a fanatic."

"Know me? You've never seen anything like me. I am the alpha of alphas. I am the apex of apex predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon-wolf!" Kali pulled the rod out of Derek and he fell to the ground without even trying to stop himself. Deucalion took Kali's arm and she guided him out of the loft with Ennis behind them. I rolled Derek onto his back and took his head into my lap.

"Oh, God, Derek, you lost a lot of blood." I cried, running my hands through his dark hair.

"I'll heal. I'm fine." He breathed.

"You don't look fine." He looked up at me with his green brown eyes as a tear drip from my left eye.

"You still owe me a kiss." I looked at him in confusion.

"What for?"

"School. Full moon. Boiler room." I remembered and laughed.

"How could I have possibly forget?" I leaned down and softly pressed my lips to his soft, lustfup lips. He happily opened up for me and our tongues connected to form a frenzy dance. I pulled away from him and pressed my forehead to his.

"I love you." I let out a weak laugh, choking on tears as I cupped his face in my hands.

"I love you, too."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up with a start and my eyes flicked left and right as I tried to register where I was. I quickly relaxed when I realized that I had fallen asleep in Derek's loft. I started to turn onto my left side to look at Derek who should be resting and healing but stopped when I saw him leaning against a wall and staring out the window that overlooked Beacon Hills. I got up and rubbed my eyes and staggered over to Derek. Wrapping my arms around his torso, I pressed my cheek into his back and leaned against him, inhaling the scent that came off him in heat waves.

"How are you feeling?" I murmured, running my hands up and under his shirt to feel his now smooth, rock hard stomach.

"Better." He answered. "You?"

"I wasn't the one who got stabbed through the abdomen by a metal rod, remember?" He let out a small chuckle.

"How could I forget?"

"You should be resting."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Then you should have woke me."

"You looked so peaceful. I didn't think I could handle the torture of waking you from that." I laughd and rubbed my cheek against his back, sighing.

"Come back to bed."

"I won't be able to sleep."

"I can probably think of a few things to help you sleep." He turned around in my arms and pulled me closer as I placed my palms on his firm chest. He leaned down and grabbed my lips between his, forcefully taking a kiss and breath away from me. He pushed me back onto the bed and fell on top of me, his lips trailing down to my neck, his canines barely scraping my skin and making me shudder with pleasure. I pushed him away from me and tore my shirt off over my head and tossed it onto the floor, my pants, bra and underwear following it. Derek took that free time to take of his clothes too. I pulled him back to me and planted kisses on his neck, and bit his earlobes gently. I kissed his chest, while his hands entangled themselves in my hair.

"Lily..." I glanced up at him and gave him a wicked grin. I brought myself back up to Derek's lips and kissed him, only stopping to gasp for air. His right hand trailed down my side and didn't hesitate to grab my mound. I gasped for air and moaned, falling back onto the bed. I lifted my hands to place on his collarbone but he grabbed them in his left hand and held them above my head. I whimpered in disappointment but the whimper turned into a moan as his middle finger flicked my clit.

"Derek, please." He snickered and let go of my hands as he leaned down to kiss my stomach before kissing each leg and attacking my clit with his tongue. My hips involuntarily jerked up as my fingers laced themselves into his thick hair, pulling him closer. My breath hitched in my throat as I forgot how to breathe when the sensation in my core grew deeper and stronger. My toes curled as I moaned louder than before, my fingernails scraping Derek's scalp. Derek lifted his head and I took my chances and pushed him off me to have him roll on his back and I quickly climbed on top of him. I smirked down at him, my white blonde hair draping to the side of my head like a curtain. He leaned up to mash his lips to mine again, our bodies pressed firmly together. Hands roaming hotly over skin, the two of us kissed each other with hungry desperation, and I moaned softly into his mouth when I felt the bulge on his erection against my wetness. God, I wanted him and I wanted him now. Canting my head back, I let him trail a path of heated kisses down the base of my neck. "Derek..." I whispered, my voice practically a groan, and he was quick to catch my lip between his teeth, sucking it into his mouth as he grabbed my hips in his hands, lifting me up and slowly lowering me down onto him. Our lips began to move in a slower, passion fueled dance as I arched my body against his, giving a roll of my hips downward and gasping quietly when he bucked up into me in response. Clutching his shoulder, I gave another roll of my hips before starting to ride him, and Derek moaned in response beneath me, moving his lips fervently with mine in a fashion that would leave our lips swollen later. Quickly moving his body in time with mine, driving his erection deep into my slick folds, I felt Derek smike lightly against my lips when he heard me whimper in appreciation, my grip on him tightening. We continued to accelerate the pace of our movements until we were both flying high with pleasure. My nails dug into Derek's back, breaking the skin as I cried out as my orgasm hit. Moaning with his own release, he clutched my hips tightly, his grip slowly loosening as I calmed on his lap, my head pillowed on his shoulder as I gasped for breath and Derek fell back down onto the bed. "Bet that made you tired." He laughed breathlessly, his arms winding around my body and I felt myself drift into a blissfully welcome sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Calla?" I heard Stiles' voice in the distance but I couldn't put myself in the right mind to turn to him. My shoulders sagged as I stared at the passing trees as the bus bounced along the highway to the cross country meet. Stiles and Scott were sitting together in a seat on the other side of the aisle from me. Ethan was sitting a couple seats in front of me with Danny while Boyd and Isaac were sitting with each other a couple seats in front of Stiles and Scott. "Calla?" I was telling myself to turn towards him so I could answer him but my body wouldn't listen. "Callana Alana." My head snapped towards Stiles' direction at the sound of my first and middle name. "Finally, I just wanted to see if you were hungry or thirsty. I mean, you haven't eaten anything since Derek-" My breath hitched in my throat as I forgot how to breathe and I began to hypervantilate. My heart raced and pounded against its prison walls causing discomfort in her chest. I started choking on air as I tried to remember how to inhale and exhale. Everything around me began to feel like it wasn't real, like it was a dream and when I woke I would be in bed in my lover's arms. "Scott, she's having another panic attack. Inhaler." Stiles took an inhaler from Scott and placed it into my shaking hands. I fumbled with trying to get the inhaler right side up in my hands but my trembling hands woulnd't cooperate with me. Stiles took the inhaler from me and held it up to my mouth. I exhale deeply and when I started to inhale slowly, Stiles pressed down on the inhaler and I sucked in the air, holding my breath for ten seconds before exhaling deeply and sighing. "Sorry." I placed my head into my palms, my nails scraping my scalp.

"I can't believe he's dead." I murmured. "I can't believe Derek's dead."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_*Flashback*_

"I know where they are." Scott exclaimed as he ran into Derek's loft. I was leaning on my palms which were firmly placed on the table in front of me, staring down at the blueprints. Peter, Derek, Boyd and Cora all surrounded the table with me as Scott walked towards us.

"Same building as the Argents, we know." Derek said.

"Cora and I followed the twins." Boyd informed Scott.

"Then they want you to know." Scott said.

"Or, more likely, they don't care." Peter suggested.

"What is this?"

"Isn't it obvious? The schemers are scheming, coming up with a _coup de main, _better known as a pre-emptive strike."

"You're going after them?"

"Tomorrow." I stated, straightening up and crossing my arms over my chest. "And you're going to help us."

_*End of Flashback*_

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Hey, Scott, you're bleeding again." Stiles said and I looked over to see a new red blood stain forming on Scott's shirt. "And don't tell me that's just taking longer to heal, okay? Because I'm pretty sure that still bleeding means not healing like, at all."

"He's listening." Scott said, nodding his head towards Ethan. I looked to see Ethan's head slightly turned toward us, ears perked.

"Is he gonna do something?"

"Not in front of this many people."

"Okay, well, what about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him?"

"They won't do anything while they're in my sight." I informed him. "They still have an alpha to listen to."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_*Flashback*_

"They're one floor above them in the penthouse, right above Allison." Derek directed.

"So kill them first, that's the plan?" Scott questioned me.

"They won't even see it coming." Boyd reassured him.

"Why is the default plan always murder?"

"These alphas are a threat." I reminded him.

"Calla, you went out of your way to make sure that Boyd and Cora weren't killed on the full moon."

"That's different, Scott."

"How?"

"Boyd and Cora are pack. Derek, Peter, Isaac, they're also pack. These alphas are not my pack and I will do whatever I have to do to make sure my pack is safe. So if that means murdering a pack of alphas, then so be it."

"Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?"

"You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you?" Peter questioned Scott before turning to look at Derek and me. "Not that I disagree with him."

"I do." Cora snapped, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Why do we need this kid.

"This kid helped save your life." Derek reminded his little sister. "And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move."

"You can't beat a pack of alphas." Scott said.

"That's why we're going after Deucalion, just him." Cora said.

"Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." Boyd added.

"Only this isn't a snake, it's a hydra." Peter corrected him. "And like Scott says, they're all alphas."

"Deucalion's still the leader." Derek said.

"Let's hope so. Because you know what happened when Hercules cut a head off the hydra?"

"Two more grew back in its place." Scott answered.

"Somebody's been doing their summer reading."

_*End of Flashback*_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The bus driver slammed on his brakes causing everyone to slam into the seat in front of them. I looked up the aisle to the front window to see a long line of stop cars on the highway. I couldn't even see the front of me. As I was looking to the front of the bus, something else caught my eye. My eyes landed on Boyd and I noticed his neon yellow eyes and claws extended. I couldn't believe that he was actually going to try something. I quickly stood up and raced down the aisle to him. Memories flashed through my mind as I made my way to him. I remembered the pleading look on Derek's face as he fell over the edge with Ennis. I remember trying my best to get to him, to grab him, to pull him back to safety. I remember screaming his name as Scott pulled me back so I wouldn't fall over to. I remember screaming at Scott to let go of me. I remember looking over the edge, three stories down to see Derek's crumbled body on an escalator.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_*Flashback*_

I stood on the escalator steps and looked up at the hole three stories above me. Cora was on the escalator beside me, searching for clues on where the hell Derek and Ennis' bodies went. They were gone by the time the fight ended and we got down here. An object clattered from the escalators causing Cora and I to stand straight up and look up to see Peter standing there.

"It's just me, your uncle, Uncle Peter." Peter reassured Cora softly.

"Uncle Peter who killed Sister Laura." Cora snapped at him as we made our way up the steps to him.

"Mm, not my finest hour, no. But I'm hardly the only dysfunctional family member. Did Derek mention that he killed me too? Slashed my throat, ear to ear."

"So that means I should trust you?"

"Actually, I'm wondering if I can trust you."

"You've known me for seventeen years."

"I knew you for eleven, leaving the last six unaccounted for. And I'm not particularly fond of things unaccounted."

"What are you doing here?" I growled at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Same as you-Wondering where the bodies went. Wondering if they were carried out, or maybe if one of them managed to find enough strength to push themself up off the floor and walk out, leaving the three of us standing here to answer the all-important question."

"Which one?"

_*End of flashback*_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I grabbed Boyd's hand and closed it into a fist to hide his claws, his yellow eyes already fading at the sight of his alpha female.

"Let go." Boyd growled at me.

"You got a plan." I said. "Tell me your brilliant plan, and I'll let go. What are you gonna do? Kill him, right here? And then what? What are you gonna do after that?"

"I don't care."

"I do. Give me a chance to figure something out, something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying." Boyd looked back at Ethan for a second before looking back at me.

"Okay." I got up and walked back my seat.

"Crisis averted?" Stiles asked me as I sat back down with a heavy sigh.

"Mm-hmm."

"Okay, good. 'Cause we got another problem. Ethan keeps checking his phone, like, every five minutes. It's like he's waiting for something, you know, like, a messgae or a signal of some kind. I don't know, something evil though, I can tell. I have a very perceptive eye for evil, but you know that."

"I don't like him sitting with Danny." Scott muttered.

"Yeah, neither do I. I'm gonna see what he's waiting for." Stiles pulled out his phone and sent a quick text message to Danny. A couple seconds passed before Danny looked at his phone and then turned around to look at us and shook his head before turning back around to face the front again. Stiles starting sending Danny text after text after text after text after text after text after text until finally Danny turned to Ethan and asked him something. Ethan quickly peered over his shoulder at us and we ducked behind our seats to hide. "That wasn't very subtle." We sat back up just as Stiles got a message from Danny. I leaned over to see what it said. _Someone close to him is sick. Might not make it through the night. _

"Ennis?"

"Okay, so does that mean, uh-"

"He's not dead."

"Not yet."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Jard, I'm warning." Coach growled at Jared who looked like he was going to vomit at any second now. "I'm an empathetic vomiter. You throw up, I'm gonna throw up right back on you. And it will be profoundly disgusting."

"Please don't talk about throwing up." Jared pleaded. "It's not good."

"I might throw up on you just to make a point, Jared."

"It's not good. It's not good."

"Now the rest of you, don't think we're gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning, Jared. We're gonna make this thing. Nothing is gonna stop us! Stilinski, put your hand down."

"You know, there's, like, a food exit about half a mile up." Stiles informed him. "I don't know if we stop and then maybe-"

"We're not gonna stop."

"Okay, but if we stop-"

"Stilinski!" Coach blew his whistle to shut Stiles up. "Shut it! Seriously! It's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!" Stiles fell back into his seat and gave a heavy sigh.

"I hate him. That's it. I'm calling Lydia and Allison."

"How are they gonna help back in Beacon Hills?" Scott questioned him as Stiles pulled out his phone.

"They're not. They've been following us for hours." He turned around in his seat to look out the back door to see a black Toyota a couple cars behind us. "Pathetic." Stiles dialed Lydia's number and a couple seconds passed before she answered. "I know you guys are right behind us. Put me on speaker. Okay, look, Scott's still hurt and Calla keeps having panic attacks...No, he's not healing. I think he's actually getting worse. The blood's turning, like, a black color...I don't know. If she has another one, I swear she'll develop a panic disorder or something...What's wrong with them? I don't-Do I have a PhD in Lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?...Yeah, I've been trying...Reason? Have you met this guy?"

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Coach, it's five minutes for a bathroom break, okay?" Stiles tried to reason with Coach. "We've been on this thing for, like, three hours-" Coach raised his whistle to his mouth and blew it, cutting Stiles off in midsentence. "It's sixty miles to the next rest stop-" Another blow to the whistle. "Being cooped up for hours is not good-" The whistle sounded again. "You know, our bladders aren't exactly-" There goes the whistle. "This is-" Whistle again. "Can you-" Whistle. "Please-" Whistle. "Let me talk!" Coach blew his whistle again and laughed. "Every time-" Whistle.

"Get back to your seat, Stilinski!" Coach yelled.

"Okay!"

"And Jared, keep your eyes on the horizon." Stiles started to make his way back to his seat but quickly turned back around to sit next to Jared. I didn't like the evil glint in Stiles' eyes as he spoke to Jared.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Allison and Lydia met us at the door of the bus as students pushed and shoved each other to get off the bus and away from the stench. Stiles and I half dragged and half carried Scott off the bus and into the bathroom. We set him gentle on the ground and I knelt down beside him and lifted up his shirt to see the wound. Three jagged claw marks raked his left side with black blood now clotting the red blood beneath it.

"His body is trying to heal itself but somehow can't." I informed the others. "Give us a minute." I stood up and walked over to Stiles, Allison and Lydia.

"This shouldn't be happening." Allison said. "I've seen him heal from worse than this."

"Okay, what do we do then?" Stiles asked. "Do we just call an ambulance?"

"What if it's too late? What if they can't help?"

"We gotta do something."

"You know, it could be psychological." Lydia suggested.

"What do you mean, like, psychosomatic?"

"Somatoformic."

"Som-"

"A physical illness from a psychogenic cause. Yes, it's all in his head."

"All in his head? Because of Derek." I began to have shortness of breath again. My heart almost stopped and I took a step away from everyone as my hands began to shake and beads of sweat ran down my forhead. It felt like I was in a fun house with the swaying floor and everything. My hands tingled as I clutched them into fists and unclutched them to try to stop the shaking. A heat wave flashed over my entire body followed by a quick cold wave. I felt like I was going to burst out crying, just break down and give up. Like I just wanted to die but I didn't want to go crazy or lose control on a full moon if I didn't have him by my side. "Dammit. See? Told you. Panic attacks everytime you mention his name." Stiles pulled out the inhaler from his pocket and held it up to my mouth. I forced myself to exhale and inhaled the medicine causing me to breath regularly again. "You okay?" I nodded and clutched my hands into fists again as the shaking died down.

"Calla's panic attacks could be psychological too."

"No, my panic attacks are because I just lost the love of my life and I have no idea how I'm going to deal with it or how I am going to take care of a pack on my own!" I snapped.

"That's psychological." I glared at her.

"And Scott's not letting himself heal 'cause of you know what on you know who." Stiles added.

"So what do we do?" Allison asked and Lydia dug through her oversized purse and pulled out a needle and thread.

"Stitch him up." Lydia said. "I'm serious. Maybe all he needs to do is believe it's healing." We thought about it for a second before nodding our heads in agreement.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Allison stood over the sink as she heated the needle with the flame of a lighter.

"He's going to need another shirt." She instructed. "Where's his bag?"

"I'm gonna to go get it." Stiles said. "I hate needles anyway, so-Uh, do you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, my father taught me."

"Yeah, and my father taught me how to shoot a gun." I retorted. "Doesn't mean I do it on a regular basis."

"I know what I'm doing, Calla."

"How fast are you gonna-I mean, the bus, like, the bus could leave." Stiles said.

"Well, you just make sure it doesn't leave."

"I can help." Lydia said. "Come on." She pushed me and Stiles out of the bathroom leaving Allison to stitch Scott up.

"Let's go!" Coach yelled just as we stepped up to the side of the bus. "Everybody back on the bus!" We looked to the entrance of the bus to see Allison and Scott walking out, Scott's arm draped over Allison's shoulder. Lydia ran over to them.

"We need a few more minutes." I told Stiles. "Any ideas?"

"Yeah but you're not going to like it." He said. I looked at him with a confused look.

"Why?"

"Well, because, uh, because of...Derek." My heart jumped and tore and pounded against my ribs as my stomach lurched from side to side. "Derek." My hands shook as I brought to up to my temples, the blood pounding against the skin. "Derek." My knees threatened to buckle under me as the ground swerved beneath me. I tried to take a step away from Stiles, I tripped and fell to the ground, knocking the air from me. "Derek." I opened my mouth to inhale but it was like the world no longer provided oxygen and I was left here to suffocate.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_*Flashback*_

"You didn't come alone." I heard the Deucalion's voice in the distance.

"Yeah." Scott's voice answered. "This is Isaac."

"I wasn't talking about Isaac." I walked through the dark abandoned mall towards the voices of Deucalion and Scott. Boyd and Cora stayed behind in the shadows as I walked into the moonlight with Derek closely behind me. Deucalion stood halfway up an escalator with Isaac and Scott standing at the bottom. They both turned to look at us.

"You knew I would do this?" Scott questioned me. "Calla, don't. You can't do this so no one gets hurt. If someone else dies-"

"Him." Derek cut Scott off. "Just him."

"Just me?" Deucalion questioned Derek. "Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?" A sound of scraping concrete sounded to my left and I looked to see Kali using the claws on her hands and feet to slide down on a pillar, her canines sharp and red eyes looking for a fight. She growled at us as she took a defensive stance. Another growl sounded to the right and Ennis climbed up the escalators behind Isaac and Scott. They took a step away from him as Ennis made his way in front of them. The twins stood on the floor above us, looking down at the battleground.

_*End of Flashback*_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I felt like someone was reaching into my chest and squeezing my lungs, trying to push every single breath, even the smallest breath out. Stiles crouched down beside me and I expected him to hand me the inhaler but he didn't.

"Calla, I know you're griefing. I know that, I really do." Stiles said. "You loved Derek more than your own life and everyone saw that. But you're still an alpha. You have a pack to take care of and to keep in control." Stiles looked past me and I turned my head slowly, still trying to gasp for breath, to see Isaac gripping Ethan's shirt and pounding his fist into his face over and over and over again. Boyd was standing to the side smiling. "Your pack needs you. Be the alpha that you are. I'm not telling you to stop griefing for Derek, just grief with your pack because your pack needs you and Derek would have wanted you to be the alpha of the pack." I sat there in silence staring at Isaac, Ethan and Boyd as a crowd started to form around them. Stiles' words sunk in and I knew that he was right. He was right. This wasn't about me. This is about my pack. My pack needs me and I needed to stop acting like an omega and start acting like an alpha. I grinded my teeth as I inhaled sharply through my nose, my lungs filling with air. "Atta girl. Let's go." Stiles helped me up and I ran over to Isaac and pushed to the crowd till I was in front.

"Isaac!" I yelled at him and he immediately dropped Ethan and cowered away from my alpha voice. Boyd also took a step back from me in fear.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_*Flashback*_

We stood in silence as the alpha pack eyed Isaac, Scott, my pack and me with cautious. Derek let out a roar before charging at Deucalion which I had to admit was probably a stupid move. Kali jumped forward and kicked Derek back, raking her toenails across his cheek. Cora and Boyd went after Ennie while Scott and Isaac took care of the twins who jumped down from their perch, merging together to form on big alpha. I dove forward and crouched low to the ground, running my right leg under Kali's feet to trip her. She began to fall but quickly rolled across the ground to get back to her feet. She stood back up and Derek's scratched her across the chest causing her to grunt in pain. He grabbed her by the throat and kneed her in the stomach before elbowing her in the face. Kali regain the power of the fight by kicking Derek in the stomach, knocking him back. I stood up and grabbed her leg as she tried to kick him again. I started to twist her leg to break it but she swung her other leg up, scratching me in the face while flipping over me. I let go of her leg and cowered back in pain, leaving me open for her to kick me in the back. She turned to Ennis who had Boyd in a choke hold. She threw up her leg and scratched him in the chest causing him to cry out in agony. Ennis dropped him as Kali's leg made impact. I climbed to feet and stood side by side with Derek and surveyed the fight. The twins had Isaac and Scott by the back of their necks making them kneel to the ground. Kali was placing a firm hold on Cora's throat with her foot.

"Kill him." Deucalion said as Boyd coughed up blood. "The others can go. You're beaten." Deucalion started to walk down the steps as Derek looked from me to Deucalion to Boyd and back again. "Do it, Derek. Take the first step."

"Are we serious with these kids?" Kali gloated as she glared at Derek and me. "Look at them. They're alphas? To what? A couple of useless teenagers?"

"Some have more promise than others."

"Let him rise to the occasion then. What'll be, Derek? Pack or family?" Kali applied more pressure to Cora's throat causing her to gasp for air. I let out a soft, menacing growl at Kali. Derek looked at me for an answer, his red eyes filled with confusion. As I opened my mouth to say something, something whistle through the air and as a reaction, I ducked and covered my eyes as something flashed in front of me. The alphas growled in surprise as more flash arrows whistled through the air and exploded with the impact of the ground.

"Your eyes-Cover your eyes!" When the arrows stopped coming, I looked up to the floor above us to see Allison with his bow and quiver. I stood up and ran to Boyd to help him up. Cora and Derek joined and helped me drag him to the sidelines. Growling sounded behind me and I turned to see Ennis and Scott facing each other, growls rippling through their chests. They roared and charged at each other and collided with a strong force, knocking each other back. Ennis stumbled back while Scott skidded across the ground and when he looked back up, I gasped in shock. His eyes were a blood red. Blood red alpha color. He shook his head and they quickly returned back to neon yellow. Derek left my side to run at Ennis, slashing him in the back. Ennis quickly turned around and attempted to grab Derek by the throat but he ducked under Ennis' arm and slammed his fist into his face. They fought with each other and I didn't realize they were nearing the edge of the floor until it was too late. Scott noticed too and he slashed Ennis' leg causing Ennis to fall over the edge pulling Derek with him. I let go of Boyd and started running towards the edge.

"Derek!" I screamed. I outstretched my hand to grab his hand but Scott pulled me back before I could fall over after him. I screamed for him to let me go. I kicked and fought but the emotional pain caused me to shift back to human and I wasn't strong enough to fight off Scott's werewolf form.

_*End of Flashback*_


	6. Chapter 6

The bus pulled up to the California Motel just as the sun setted below the horizon. There were only like three cars in the parking lot. The engine of the bus turned off just as everyone got off.

"I've seen worse." Scott said.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles questioned him as we looked at the outside of the motel. Coach blew his whistle and came walking over to us with a handful of room keys in his hands.

"Listen up." He yelled. "The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely. And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by your little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves."

"I'm just going bunk with you two." I said, following closely behind Stiles and Scott as they grabbed the key to room 213. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Calla, I think it gives the owners the creeps."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Boyd and Isaac!" They turned to me. "I don't want any fighting from you two or I swear to God, I will kick both of your asses."

"Good to see you back in attitude, Calla." Isaac muttered before turning back around and heading to his room with Boyd behind him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Stiles and Scott sighed as they flopped down on each bed. I walked over and shoved Scott off one of the beds making him crash to the floor as I laid down on the bed.

"All right, so I have four." Stiles said as Scott got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Four?" He questioned Stiles. "You have four suspects?"

"Yeah, it was originally ten. Well, nine technically, I guess. I had Derek on there twice."

"Stiles!" I scolded him as I turned my head to glare at him.

"So who's number one?" Scott asked. "Harris?"

"Just because he's missing doesn't mean he's dead." Stiles informed him.

"So if he's not dead, our chemistry teacher is out secretly comitting human sacrifices." I said, repainting the thought in my head. Stiles was quiet for a second.

"Yeah, I guess that just sounded way better in my head."

"Well, what if it's somebody else from school?" Scott asked. "Like, you remember Matt? We didn't know that he was killing people." Stiles sat straight up on his bed and looked over at him.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, what? I-Yes, we did." He stood up and paced the floor by the window. "I called that from day one, actually."

"Yeah, but we never really seriously thought that it was Matt."

"I was serious. I was quite serious, actually. Deadly serious. No one listened to me."

"Who would want to listen to you?" I questioned him, propping myself up on my elbows. "You're a scawny annoying non-supernatural teenager."

"Thank you, Calla." I smiled at him.

"Who are the other three?" Scott asked.

"Derek's sister, Cora. No one knows anything about her."

"Uh, actually, that's a lie." I said. "She's, uh, seventeen years old. She escaped the Hale House Fire when she was eleven. Derek was twenty I believe at that time. But she thought that everyone died in the fire and she ran to South America where she spent the past six years enrolling in school down there and becoming quite well in Spanish. After six years, she heard through the grape werewolf vine that Derek was now alpha and was building a pack and she decided to come back to Beacon Hills and that's when she got captured by the alpha pack and you know the rest. So, is there another reason why she's on your list?"

"Because she's also Derek's sister." I glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Next, your boss."

"My boss?" Scott and I questioned him in unison.

"Yeah, your boss. I don't really like the whole obi-wan thing he's got going on, you know. It freaks me out." Scott just sat there and stared at Stiles in confusion. "Oh, my God. Have you still not seen _Star Wars?_"

"I swear, if we make it back alive, I will watch the movie." Scott vowed.

"Just makes me crazy."

"Who was the last one?" Stiles sighed and collasped onto the bed.

"Lydia. She was totally controlled by Peter, and she had no idea, so..." We all sighed and fell back onto the beds on our backs.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Calla." The voice. That same voice that called to me on the bus. "Calla?" Stiles. I stood on the egde of the roof, staring down at the concrete below. I don't remember walking up here but now that I was up here, I felt like it was where I belonged the who time. The balls of my feet were over the edge so I was just balancing myself on my heels. "Calla, what are you doing?" I continued to stare down at the ground as I answered him.

"Do you know why I hate the phrase 'Fallen in love'?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, because everything that falls, breaks." A tear ran down my face as I thought back to Derek's death.

"I had fallen in love and looked what happened. Derek's broken now. He's dead."

"Derek wasn't your fault, Calla." Allison's voice sounded right next to Stiles. "You know that. He died protecting his pack."

"I should have been protecting the pack. It's the alpha female's job to protect the pack. It should have been me to die but it wasn't. It wasn't me. I made a mistake because it wasn't me who died. So now I have to fix my mistake. I have to fix it. I have to make it right." I felt my body sway forward, my head becoming light.

"Calla, you're my best friend so if you're going to do this," Stiles paused for a second before continuing. "Then, just do me one last favor...Think fast." I quickly turned to see a flare coming at me and as a reaction, I put up my hands to catch it but the end caught my palm and burnt it. I roared in pain and felt myself losing footing on the edge. My right leg gave way and went over the edge and before the rest of my body could follow, something grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back onto the roof of the motel. I looked up to see Stiles and Allison crouching down beside me and I was completely aware of my surroundings.

"We got to get you guys out of here." Allison said, helping me up. "We gotta find Scott."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"I can't find him anywhere." Allison informed us as we walked down the fire escape safely to the ground.

"Lydia, Stiles, go get Isaac and Boyd." I instructed. "I'll help Allison find Scott." We turned to go our seperate way but stopped when we saw Scott standing the middle of the parking lot, dripping wet with a flare lit up in his left hand.

"Scott?" Allison walked slowly towards the front of Scott as she called out his name softly again. "Scott?" Scott didn't answer. He just looked down in the puddle that he was standing. The rest of us followed Allison to Scott's front and I gripped Stiles' arm when I saw the empty red gasoline canister on the ground a couple feet away from Scott. He wasn't dripping wet with water, he was dripping wet with gasoline. He was going to light himself on fire.

"There's no hope." Scott muttered as he looked up at us.

"What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope."

"Not for me. Not for Derek."

"Derek wasn't your fault." I insisted. "You know Derek wasn't your fault."

"Everytime I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed."

"Scott, listen to me, okay?" Stiles said, stepping forward. "This isn't you, all right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay? Now-"

"What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else?" Scott began crying as he spoke the words the pierced all of our hearts. "It all started that night, the night that Calla and I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? Calla, you and me, we were-We were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse." He started shivering as the coldness of the words started to get to him too. "We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all." Scott held the flare out to his side ready to drop it in the gasoline.

"Scott, just listen to me, okay?" I said as I stepped closer to Scott with each word that I spoke. "You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're-"

"Scott, you're our best friend." Stiles finished for me as he stepped up to my side. "Okay? And we need you."

"Scott, you're our brother. All right, so...so if you're gonna do this, then..." Stiles and I took a synchronized step into the gasoline with Scott and Stiles grabbed Scott's hand that held the flare. "I think you're just gonna have to take us with you. All right?" Scott began to sob as Stiles pulled the flare free from Scott's grip and tossed it away from us. Scott panted as a glint of relief registered in his eyes as he stared at Stiles and me. Lydia screamed behind us and dove into Stiles and me, knocking Scott and us out of the puddle with Lydia and Allison just behind us as the gasoline lit up into flames.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The door to the bus opened and I awoke with a start as the coach stormed up the steps and glared at us. Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Scott, Boyd and Stiles all woke up too.

"I don't want to know." Coach said. "I really don't want to know, but in case you missed the annoucement, the meet's cancelled so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in!" Students began to board the bus and as Ethan passed us, he sat down next to Scott. I scooted over to the seat with Stiles who sat behind Scott to listen to whatever Ethan had to say.

"I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life." Ethan said.

"Actually, I saved your life, but not that it matters that much." Stiles said. "It's just-It's minor detail." I flashed my crimson eyes at him to shut him up before turning my attention back to Ethan.

"So I'm gonna give you something. We're pretty sure Derek's still alive." I became light headed as the news echoed in my ears. The surroundings around me became unreal as I tried to believe what Ethan was saying. "But he killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen. Either Callana and him joins our pack..."

"And kills his own." I breathed.

"Or Kali goes after him, and we kill him. That's the way it works."

"Your little code of ethics is sort of barbaric, just FYI." Stiles said as Ethan got up to join seats with Danny.

"Coach, can I see that for a second?" Lydia asked as she stood up and pulled the whistle from Coach's neck.

"I'm gonna need that back." Coach snapped as he continued to walk to the back of the bus to talk to Ethan. Lydia sat back down and cupped her hand around the whistle before blowing into it. She pulled her hand away and showed her palm to us. Very fine purple dust coated her palm.

"Wolfsbane."

"So every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus, Calla, Scott, Isaac, Boyd-" Stiles started to conclude.

"And Ethan."

"We all inhaled it." Scott said.

"You were all poisoned by it." Allison added.

"So that's how the Darach got in their heads." Stiles said. "That's how he did it." Stiles grabbed the whistle from Lydia and opened the window to toss it out just as the bus began to pull away from the motel.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Everyone departed as soon as the bus arrived at the high school. I said my goodbyes to Allison, Lydia, Scott and Stiles and began to head to my motorcycle which was parked on the far end of the parking lot. After reaching it, I grabbed my helmet from the handles and strapped it around my head before climbing on and fumbling with the keys to start it. I cursed under my breath as I dropped them and when I bent down to pick them up again, something light touched my arm and I gave a small jump and yelp before looking up and seeing Derek's face.

"Oh, my God, Derek!" I gasped after I yanked off my helmet and got off the bike. His eyes were half open as he fought to stay standing but the cuts on his left shoulder and side were draining energy from him quickly. He began to sag and I grabbed his arm and drapped it over my shoulders to help him onto my bike. I put the helmet on his head and got on in front of him. I wrapped both his arms around my waist and hold them there securely with one hand and took off out the parking lot to his loft.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I half dragged, half carried Derek up the steps to the loft, his right arm drapped over my shoulders with my left arm around him to support him as he dragged his feet. I used my free hand to yank open the heavy metal door and almost tumbled down the steps into the loft as Derek's feet wouldn't cooperate with him.

"Almost there." I whispered, mainly to myself to reassure my frantic mind and heart. "We're almost there." I got him to the bed. He sat down on the edge and slightly leaned forward. I crouched down in front of him and slowly lifted his ripped shirt up over his head. He winced in pain and my face screwed up as I felt the pain with him. I tossed the ragged shirt aside and looked at the claw marks on his shoulder and side. It looked almost like Scott's. Black blood was coming out as his body tried to heal the wounds.

"I have to find the others." Derek panted as he tried to stand up. I pressed my hand firmly down on his good shoulder to sit him back down on the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Letting them know that I found you and you're still alive is the least of my worries right now."

"They think I'm dead. They need to know."

"Do you have any idea how bad you look? You're like one giant open wound. I'm not entirely sure you aren't really dead. So, right now, my priority is to get you fixed up and then tell them. Which brings me to my next question, why aren't you healing?"

"I just need time." Derek shifted his weight from one arm to the other as he looked down at the ground. "You shouldn't be here. You should have never had fallen in love with me, Callana." I blinked with confusion as he continued to stare down at the ground. The words came to a shock to me. Callana? Since when did he start calling me by my full name and was Derek Hale was telling me that he didn't want me to be here? Usually he would be saying that he couldn't stand being away from me.

"Why's that?"

"Because you didn't know me." He looked up at me and I can make out his brown on top of green eyes in the moonlight. "You didn't know anything about me."

"Maybe I had a feeling."

"It shouldn't have been a good one." He looked down at the ground again as he continued to speak. "Calla, you know I love you. I knew I love you right from the second I saw your face in those woods and you know that I would die for you, that I would kill for you. When I'm around you, I feel-You overpower me, Calla, and most of the time I like it. I love the way I am willing to submit to whatever you ask me to do. I feel weak around you but yet you give me strength to carry on. But everyone around me-Everyone gets hurt."

"I've been hurt before." He looked back up at me.

"Not like this." I stood on my knees and slowly rose to him, placing my hands on his thighs. His breath got ragged at my touch but he never took his eyes away from mine. His eyes flicked from my eyes, down to my lips and back again as I leaned in. I could feel Derek's breath stop as I tilted my head and gently touched my lips with his. He bit gently down on my bottom lip before I pulled away and pressed my temple against his. His chest rose up and down as he panted to catch his breath. As I was about to rock back onto the balls of my feet, Derek attacked my lips with a little more force, grapping my upperarms to stop me from going anywhere as I cradled his head in my hands. He fell back onto the bed, pulling me with him, our lips never leaving each other for more than a second as I started to send him into blissful heaven.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning." Miss Blake greeted the class as she walked into the chemistry class.

"It is way too early for her to be this happy." I muttered as I dropped my head on the desk between Scott and Stiles, preparing to take a nap.

"As you all know, Mr. Harris is still missing-I mean, sick. Anyway, I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place. Okay, so let's get started, shall we?" She turned to the chalkboard to begin the lesson as Stiles turned to Scott and me.

"Hey, my dad said that the ER attending wasn't strangled but did die from asphyxiation." Stiles whispered to us. "They just don't know how."

"Do you think the on-call doctor could still be alive?" Scott asked.

"I don't know...but, Scott, there's got to be at least twenty other doctors in that hospital-at least, you know?" Scott nodded his head in agreement. "Any one of them could be next." Scott's phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out to see the caller was Deaton. He leaned down behind the desk to answer it.

"Hey, Doc. Sorry, I'm in class right now. Can I call you back later?" I perked my ears to listen for Deaton's response.

"Unfortunately, no." Deaton answered. "I honestly thought I might never have to burden you and Calla like this, but I'm afraid at the moment, you two are my only hope. I'm going to be taken. I need you two to find me." The phone clicked as the other line went dead and there was silence.

"Doc, Doc, Doc, Doc? What's happening?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Scott and I pulled up to the Animal Clinic at the same time. We left class the second that the bell rang and drove over here as fast as we could. I swung my leg off over my bike and threw my helmet off, not even bothering to hang it on the handles. I bolted to the entrance of the clinic with Scott right behind me. We walked inside and stopped to see my dad and Stiles' dad at the front counter. They turned to look at us as soon as we walked in.

"How did you know?" I asked Jake.

"Stiles called me as soon as you two left school." Deputy answered. "I'm sorry. Your boss's car is still here, and the back door was wide open."

"Callana..." Jake said as he took a step towards me. "I need you to tell me everything."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"All right," Jake said, touching my shoulder lightly after concluding with his deputy about what Scott and I told him. In the process of that, Stiles came for moral support. "We're gonna do everything we can. Right now, the best thing you can do is go back to school." I nodded in agreement and he turned back to Deputy. Scott tapped Stiles and my arms and started walking to the cat kennel with us behind him. He closed the door and turned to us.

"We have to tell them." Scott said.

"You mean, like, tell them, tell them, or tell them something else that isn't telling them what I think you want to tell them?" Stiles questioned him.

"You know what I mean."

"You remember how your mom reacted?" I asked Scott. "She didn't look you in the eye for, like, a week."

"And she got over it. And-and it actually made us closer."

"I don't know, dude." Stiles said. "I mean, look at them. "Come on, they're completely overwhelmed as it is."

"They're overwhelmed because they have no clue what's happening. They got people dying in their town, the town that they're supposed to protect, and it's not their fault that they don't know what's happening. They're gonna find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, but is now really the right time?" I asked.

"What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?"

"What if telling them gets them killed, huh?" Stiles retorted and I nodded my head in agreement, crossing my arms over my chest. "I mean, okay, look, I get that Deaton's been like a father to you. I get that, okay? But this is m-Scott, these are our actual fathers. I can't...I can't lose both of my parents, all right? Not both of them."

"You're right." I sighed and looked down at my feet, shuffling them against the floor.

"No, we're not." I muttered. "We're not right. I'll tell my dad."

"I'll help you." Scott turned to the door while Stiles and I exchanged worried glances before following him out of the kennel. We stopped and stared in shock when we saw Ms. Morrell talking to Jake.

"Please, whatever you need, however you can help find my brother." She said.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Jake excused himself and turned to talk to Deputy as Ms. Morrell walked over to us.

"Okay, listen closely, the three of you. No sheriff, deputy or detective is going to be able to find him."

"You don't have to ask for help." Scott said.

"Actually, I'm trying to help you. Because, if you're going to find my brother, then you need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural." Stiles sighed beside us and hung his head.

"Lydia." He murmured.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Stiles and Scott went ahead of me to the school after I told them I would catch up with them after I sent a text to Isaac and Boyd telling to get to Derek's ASAP and hold fort until I got there after school. I reached down to pick my helmet off the ground before kicking the bike stand up and swinging my right leg over the bike, balancing the bike between my legs. Just as I was about to put my helmet on, a hand clamped over my mouth and pulled me off the bike. I dropped the helmet and reached behind me to try to pry the hands away from me. Another set of hands grabbed my arms and pulled them back down in front of me and Aiden's face appeared in front of me. My heart skipped beats as I looked up to see the other person Ethan. I growled at both of them and raised my left knee to knee Aiden in the stomach. He doubled over and let go of me giving me the chance to pivot on my left foot while throwing my right leg up to kick Ethan in the face. Three icy claws scraped my back and I felt the burning sensation come as the blood dripped down my back. I cried out in pain and turned to try to rake my claws over Aiden's face but he caught my wrist and bent it back. Clenching my teeth to stop me from crying out again, I try to hit him again with my free arm but he caught it too. Another set of claws landed on my back again as Ethan tried to weaken me. I roared in Aiden's face, showing my canines and flashing my red eyes. I whimpered as the wounds on my back drained me and my legs collasped underneath me, leaving me hanging by my wrists in Aiden's grip. I looked up at him, my fangs shortening and my eyes returning to normal. He grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up to eye level before slamming his forehead against mine, leaving me to black out.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

A throbbing pain in my head awoke me and I grimaced when I felt the pain of the wounds on my back again. I looked around in the darkness and struggled against whatever was holding my arms but quickly realized that Aiden and Ethan were still holding onto me. Kali was in front of me standing in front of a large metal door. The large metal door to Derek's loft. This was it. This was going to be the fight to the death and they were going to use me as a motivation for Derek. Kali opened the door and stepped in while Aiden and Ethan held me back just outside the door.

"Gonna be honest, Derek." Kali said. "When Ennis died, I thought to myself I'd just go for it. Find you and kill you, wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them, and I thought, 'what's a girl got to do to get you alone?'" Ethan grapped my throat with his right hand, his nails digging into my neck. His left hand gripped my wrist while Aiden's hand twisted into my hair, pulling me up and keeping my other wrist in his free hand. I whimpered in pain as they dragged me to the opening of the loft. Derek stood on the other side of the loft, eyes glowing with Isaac and Boyd behind him standing in ankle deep water. Derek's face went from complete anger at Kali for breaking in to complete fear and worry as he looked over at me. Kali turned back to Derek. "You and me, Derek, or they tear her apart. What do you say? You think you can beat me one on one?" Derek gave a quick cock of his head signaling Isaac and Boyd to leave. They stalked off to the side without a second thought.

"I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek growled. Kali growled at him and he roared back before leaping at her, slamming his right hand down on her face.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Derek raked his claws at Kali's stomach but she twirled around him and he quickly followed her lead to face her again. They repeated the moved with the same results and Derek growled in frustration as he couldn't land a single hit on the agile alpha female. I began crying as I feared for Derek's life. I struggled against Ethan and Aiden's grip, wanting to protect Derek but their grip just got tighter on me. Two alpha males against one alpha female and it wasn't a full moon. The odds were not in my favor. Kali swiped her leg under Derek's feet but he jumped in time, making her kick up only a wave of water. She ducked under his flailing arm and took her chance of scratching him on the chest.

"Derek!" I screamed, fighting against the twins again. Kali jumped up against a wall, kicking off from it to turn around and scrape her toenail against his cheek. "Derek! Please, no!" I sobbed as my struggles became weaker and weaker. Kali stood on the table and as Derek lunged at her, she kicked him back causing him to fall face first into the water. Derek got on his hands and knees and looked up at me. I was sobbing so I hard, I couldn't even see the expression on his face. Kali climbed off the table and kicked Derek in the stomach making him flip into the air but he landed gracefully on his feet. "Derek!" My voice sounded high and crisp as I screamed his name at the top of my lungs. Isaac made a move to come to my rescue but Derek called him off.

"No!" He shouted before turning his attention back to Kali and attacking her. He raised his hand to bring it down on her head but she brought her arm up to protect her and keep him away. He roared in frustration as she grabbed his other hand to stop him from making another move. She kneed him in the left side as she let go of him and stepped back. Derek slammed his fist into her chest causing her to stumble back a few steps. She flipped into the air, bringing her foot down on Derek's shoulder as she landed. He growled and stumbled back into the water on his back. Kali turned him on his stomach and grabbed his hair, pulling him to his feet and bent his arm behind his back. Boyd ran at Kali, pushing her away from Derek as Isaac raced across the water and up the steps, pulling me free from the twins' grip. Ethan and Aiden started to walk down the steps to help Kali but stopped with electricity crackled through the water. Isaac wrapped his arm around my waist to stop me from running into the water. The three werewolves in the water howled with pain.

"Derek!" I pulled against Isaac's grip but he held on tighter as I collasped to the ground and sobbed. As the electricity died down, Kali stood up, standing over Derek and Boyd who were still cringing in pain.

"Take him!" Kali barked at the twins, pointing to Derek as she grabbed Boyd and stood him up. Ethan and Aiden grabbed each of Derek's arms and made him kneel on his knees, holding his arms out in front of him, his claws pointing at Boyd. Kali picked Boyd up and dropped him onto Derek's claws, his claws pentrating the skin deep enough to puncture each of the lungs. Kali sighed and turned her back on them as she began to walk through the water to the entrance of the loft with Aiden and Ethan behind her as Derek took his claws out of Boyd. "I'm giving you till the next full moon, Callana. Make the smart choice. Join the pack...or next time I'm killing all of you." They left the loft and I pulled free from Isaac and ran across the water, sending up waterdrops as I skidded to a halt beside Derek. Derek's hands shook violently as he tried to apply pressure to the claw marks.

"It's okay." Boyd breathed.

"No, no." Derek panted, his voice full of fear and guilt. "No, it's not. It's not."

"It's all okay, Derek."

"I'm-I'm sorry."

"The full moon. That feeling...that was worth it. There's a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what...what that felt like for one of us. For a werewolf." Stiles, Lydia and Cora entered the loft as Boyd fell back into the water, taking his last breath. Derek stared wide eyed at Boyd's body in shock, his hands still trembling in front of him.

"Hey," I whispered to him as I took his hands in mine. His eyes stayed fixated on the body. Cora came splashing through the water and crouched down next to Boyd and began to cry, burying her face into his chest. Derek leaned against me, placing his face into my right shoulder, his arm snaking around me to pull me tightly against him. I dug my fingertips into his glossy wet black hair and pressed my temple against his as we mourned our loss together.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, guys, I want to thank you for all your support and reviews of the story and now I have a serious question. Okay, on the show in the next episode, the deputy of the sheriff's department dies but in my story Stiles' dad is the deputy so I really don't want to kill him cause he sort of becomes like a main character in the second half of season 3. So I want your opinion. Do you want me to give this story a dark, evil twisted turn and have the sheriff die (which is Callana's dad in my story) or should it just be another officer on the force? 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay, so I guess Callana's dad isn't dying in this chapter but I do plan on killing him in the near future so be prepare. **_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I think I can get to Ethan." Scott said as we sat in English the next day. "I'm pretty sure I can make him talk."

"What do you want to do that for?" Stiles questioned him.

"The druids are emissaries, right? So what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?"

"Okay, first of all, I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point were a sentence like 'what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?' actually makes sense to me." I muttered as Miss Black continued her lecture on idioms. "Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan considering that I want to kill both of them for killing Boyd and Aiden never leaves his brother's side since they came back to school. How are we gonna separate them again?" We looked at each other and it was like our minds clicked together as we thought the same thing. We turned in our seats and stared back at Lydia. She looked up from her notebook at us.

"What now?" She sighed.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Why are you even talking to me?" Ethan inquired as we encounter him in the hallway after we convinced Lydia to distract Aiden for a while. "I helped kill your friend."

"Yeah, and you're lucky I'm not ripping you to shreds right here and now." I snapped at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"How do you know I'm not going to kill another one?" He glanced over at Stiles.

"Is he looking at me?" Stiles asked. "Are you threatening me? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking-"

"Whoa, Stiles, okay." Scott cut him off. "We get it." He turned his attention back to Ethan after Stiles stood down. "We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd. And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again."

"You don't know what we owe them." Ethan said. "Especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas."

"What were you?"

"Omegas. In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack."

"So you and your brother were, like, the bitches of the pack?" Stiles taunted him.

"Something like that."

"What happened?" I asked.

"They were killers. I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And out alpha was the worst of them."

"Why didn't you guys just fight back?" Stiles questioned him. Form voltron wolf, you know? Kick everyone's asses?"

"We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then."

"Deucalion taught you." Scott concluded.

"And then, we fought. We took down the whole pack, one by one. And by the time we got to our alpha, he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart. Literally."

"What about your emissary?" I asked and Ethan shook his head. "They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?"

"All of them except for Deucalion."

"You mean Morrell?" Stiles asked. Ethan gasped and grasped his chest with his hand, panting for breath.

"What?" Scott asked. "What's wrong?" Are you hurt?"

"Not me." Ethan answered. "My brother."

"Cora." I whispered, feeling the urge to want to protect a packmate.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I took the lead and ran straight into the boys' locker room to see Aiden standing over Cora with a hundred pound weight in his hands, ready to bring it down on top of her. I growled and kicked my foot up, kicking him in his right side and making him double over and fall to the ground. I helped Cora up and pushed her back glaring at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you Hales?" I snapped. "Always out looking for trouble and trying to get yourself killed."

"I could have handled it." Cora retorted, sounding exactly like her older brother when he wanted to prove a point.

"Yeah, a one on one fight between an alpha and a beta. I would have loved to see the end of that fight."

"You can't do this!" Ethan yelled at his twin as Aiden stood up, his eyes back to their original brown color but his fangs were still sharp and pointing out from his lips as he spoke.

"She came at me!" Aiden objected, glaring at Cora.

"It doesn't matter! Kali gave Callana until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her." Aiden's fang dulled as Ethan pulled him from the boys' locker room before another fight broke out.

"Hey, guys, I think she's pretty hurt." Stiles said and I looked over at Cora to see blood still dripping from her forehead.

"That's what she gets for being an idiot." I snapped.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Cora sighed as she walked over to the mirror and Scott handed her a towel and she began to wipe the blood from her forehead.

"You okay?" Stiles asked.

"She doesn't look okay." Lydia said.

"I'll heal." Cora murmured, dropping the rag and turning towards us. She took a step back and began to stumble and I reached out to grab her arms to steady her. She pulled away from me. "I said, I'm fine."

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was?" I questioned her. "What were you thinking going after them?"

"I did it for Boyd. None of you were doing anything."

"We're trying." Scott said.

"And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies." She turned and left the locker room.

"Well, she's definitely a Hale." Stiles concluded.

"Yeah, no kidding." I muttered. "Stiles, make sure she gets home. I left my phone out in my bike. I'll go get it and see if I can get a hold of Derek again." I split off from the others and find my way outside. My feet made soft pattering sounds as I trotted down the concrete steps to the tunnel under the bridge. I patted my pockets to make sure that my keys were still with me. The thought of just leaving school too was crossing my mind over and over again. But Jake and I had a deal and I had to keep up my end of it. I looked from the ground and halted when a dark shadow figure appeared on the other side of the tunnel. I had every intention to turn back around go back inside but the pine scent was what made me hold my ground. I looked more closely and sighed when I saw Derek walking towards me. I sighed and laughed with relief and took off into a run meeting him more than halfway. I jumped wrapping my arms around his neck and his arms returned the embrace around me, swinging me around in a full circle before setting me gently back on the ground. I buried my face into the crook of his neck as he planted his face in my white blonde hair, sighing with comfort. I pulled away from him and bruised my lips against his, hungrily sucking on his tongue and pulled him against me for me. He greedily returned the kiss and broke off, leaning down to place his forehead against mine, allowing my hands to rest upon the nape of his neck. "Where the hell have you been? And don't say that you needed to be alone for a while because that is the single most worse excuse ever." I looked up at him and he pulled me tighter against his body, keeping his eyes closed and mouth shut. "Oh. God, I'm sorry. You really did need to be alone, didn't you?"

"I'm here now." He said, rubbing his forehead against mine. I sighed at the sound of his angelic voice. "And you are safe. Trust me." He opened his eyes to reveal the glistening lust in his eyes as he stared down at me.

"I haven't felt safe, partially because the evil twins are walking around the school like nothing happened."

"They're not gonna hurt you." I smiled and placed my cheek against his chest, sighing with content but only to turn it into a growl when I heard the bell for fifth period.

"Some days, I just wanna take a sledgehammer to that bell."

"Why don't you just come back with me?"

"As much as I want to, I can't. I have three more classes and I have to keep that deal with my father, remember? But I'm afraid if I let go of you now, you'll disappear again and I don't know if I can go through that again."

"I'll be here. I'm never leaving you again. I promise, Lily. I love you." I leaned up and pressed my lips more gently to his making this kiss more gentle than the first, savoring every touch. I smiled and back away from, turning around to head back into the school building, his hand slipping from mine.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Are you sure you have to tell him?" Derek questioned me as we walked up the front steps of my house. I sighed.

"I have to." I said softly. "He's pack and I have to protect my pack." He nodded in agreement and I walked into the house and closed the door behind Derek. "Dad! I'm home!"

"In here, Callana." Jake's voice came from the kitchen and I headed in that direction with Derek closely behind me. He was sitting at the table with his hands folded on the surface, still in uniform. "You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah, I, uh, Derek, you can sit down over there." He went over to sit in the chair next to Jake. "Yeah, we, uh, well, I, uh, I have to tell you something very important."

"Oh, god, you're not pregnant, are you?" My eyes grew wide and I shook my head violently.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." I let out a nervous laugh and then grew silent. "No. But, Dad, you have to promise me that you'll me out from start to finish even though its gonna sound crazy as hell. Ok? Promise me."

"I promise, Callana."

"Okay, first step is showing you, so, uh, here goes." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I opened my eyes to reveal the neon blood color.

"Holy shit!" Jake jumped straight out of his seat in shock and moved to the back of the room, far away from me.

"Okay, that's good. That's good. I was...I was expecting shock." I opened my mouth to reveal my fangs and held up my hands to show him my claws.

"What the hell?" I calmed myself down and everything went back to normal as I sat down next to Derek.

"Dad, I'm a werewolf."

"Don't be absurd." I gave him a confused look.

"Dad, you just saw my eyes turn into a neon red making me look like I swallowed glow sticks and my nail grow into razor sharp claws and I grow fangs and you think werewolf is absurd?" Jake stared at me for a minute but then sat back down in his seat.

"How?" I sighed.

"Remember, that night that you found the first half of Laura Hale's body in the woods?" He nodded. "Well, that's the night that it all started. The night that it all started for Scott and me..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This is crazy, Callana!" Jake yelled at me as I finished the story.

"It's the truth, Dad!" I shouted back getting angry that he wasn't believing me.

"You expect me to believe that this Da-rack-"

"Da-rock!"

"Whatever."

"Just listen to me, Dad."

"I have been listening!"

"Then why don't you believe me?!" Before Jake could snap something back at me, a high pitch shrilling sound scratching at my eardrum and I covered my ears and growled in pain. Derek had the same reaction. Once I was sure that the scream was over, I knew exactly who it was. Lydia. I looked back at Jake, glaring at him. "Mom would have believed me." I turned on my heel and left the house without waiting to see if Derek was following me or for Jake to reply.


	10. Chapter 10

A picture of Scott appeared in the bottom left corner of my helmet and I pressed the answer button on the side of my helmet to answer. I looked in my side mirror to make sure Derek was still following behind me in his camaro.

"Calla, Miss Blake is the one who's killing people." Scott said.

"Miss Blake?" I questioned him. "Miss Blake as in our English teacher?"

"Yes, she's the Darach. She's heading over to Derek's loft now."

"Why?"

"Because she knows that if she convinces an alpha that she's not dangerous than she'll be protected. That alpha is you." Stiles said in the background.

"There's another thing, Calla."

"What?"

"She already took Stiles' dad. She's going after guardians now. Guardians as in law enforcement." I felt a cold chill running down my spine.

"My dad." I hung up on Scott and press the speed button for Jake but there was no answer. I began panicking as I dialed his number and had the same results. The last thing my father would remember me by would be me throwing my dead mother up in his face.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Callana!" Miss Blake yelled into the loft and I stood in the darkness with my fists in my pockets. "Callana, where are you?"

"Right here." I said and she walked over to me.

"Something happened at the recital. At the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear any of it from them."

"From who?"

"Scott, Stiles. They're gonna tell you things. Things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? You trust me."

"What is it?"

"Promise you'll listen to me."

"I promise." I continued to stare at her, my slate gray eyes turning to stone. She glared at me.

"They're already here, aren't they?" I looked past her to see Stiles, Scott and Derek walk into the light as the lightning flashed through the air outside. She turned to look at them. "So...They told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?"

"We told her you're the one killing people." Scott objected.

"Oh, that's right." She let out a fake chuckle. "Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense."

"Where's our dads?" Stiles' voice shook as he spoke and a tear fell from his eye.

"How should I know?" She turned her attention back to us. "Callana, tell me you don't believe this.

"Do you know what happened to our fathers?" I questioned her without missing a beat.

"No."

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia." Scott said as Miss Blake turned back to him.

"Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that."

"What do you know?" I snapped.

"I know that these boys, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story and one they can't prove, by the way." Scott held up a small glass container with a fine brown powder in it.

"What if we can?" Scott asked.

"What is that?"

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure...which means you can use it...and it can be used against you." A look of disgust grew on Miss Blake's face.

"Mistletoe?" Scott tossed the mistletoe at Miss Blake and it grew around her, surrounding her and engulfing her. She screamed as he face shifted from her normal face to a skinless, slashed face with bulging blue eyes and half of her lip missing. Kind of reminding me of Freddy Kruger. I gasped and ran over to Derek and he pushed me behind him as the dust fell to the ground and Miss Blake's face returned to normal. She glared at us. She tried to make a run for the door but Derek swiftly grabbed her by the throat with one hand.

"Derek, wait, wait! Callana, call him off! You need me. Call him off!"

"What is he? My pit bull?" I questioned her like she was stupid.

"What are you?" Derek barked.

"The only person who can save your sister who is now in the hospital dying from mistletoe poisoning. Call Peter. Call him!" I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Peter's number.

"Give me an update on Cora." I snapped, never taking my eyes off of Miss Blake.

"It's not good." Peter answered. "She's in and out of consciousness. She's vomiting up black blood along with one other alarming substance."

"Mistletoe."

"How did you know that?" I hung up without answering him. Derek's grip on Miss Blake's throat grew tighter and tigher as his face was clouded with pure hate. She gasped as Derek held her up into the air with one hand as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Derek." Scott called out to him. "Derek, what are you doing?"

"Her life-it's in my hands!" Miss Blake gasped.

"Stop." Stiles ordered. "Derek, stop!"

"Callana, you'll never find him." I let out a growl of frustration.

"Derek, that's enough." I commanded and he immediately let go of her and stepped back, letting her drop to the ground like a bag of potatoes and fall to her knees. Thunder rumbled outside as she looked up at us and smiled.

"That's right. You need me. All of you."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I slammed the the car into fourth gear as I sped up, the windshield wipers wiping furiously at the bullets of water against the glass. Jennifer was in the back seat with Derek in the passenger. Scott and Stiles were following behind us in the jeep as we made our way to the hospital to get Cora and Peter.

"You should know I'm not doing this because I have to." Jennifer said quietly. "I want to. I could still run, and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me. But I don't want your sister to die. I'm only doing what I had to do."

"Shut up." Derek snapped.

"You need to hear the whole story, Derek. You need to know just how connected we really are."

"Stop talking." Jennifer sighed and leaned back into the leather seat as I pulled up to the hospital and parked with Stiles parking beside us. I got out and my skin started to sting as I was repeatedly shot with water pellets. I pulled Jennifer from the car and pushed her over to Derek and roughly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the hospital with us behind them. My white blonde hair was dripping wet as my clothes clung to my skin. I looked over at Stiles to see him carrying a bat.

"What's that?" I questioned him.

"What? You got claws, I got a bat." He retorted. We turned the corner to head for the elevator but Melissa stopped us.

"Scott!" She called to her son. "Scott!" We stopped and turned to her. "What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating."

"We're here for Cora." Scott answered.

"What, all of you? Why does Stiles have my bat?" Stiles looked from Melissa to the bat and back again before holding the bat securely against his chest.

"Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now."

"The building is supposed to be clear in thirty minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's ten minutes out, the other's twenty. Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage."

"Got it." We turned and headed to the elevator and stepped inside, hitting the button for the fourth floor.

"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help." Jennifer snapped at him but he ignored her. The ride up to the fourth floor was in a complete awkward silence. The doors opened and we walked to the middle of the hallway to the room where Cora was supposed to be but found it empty. The only thing in the room was a pool of black blood on the floor beside the bed with mistletoe in the middle of it.

"Calla." I turned to Scott and saw him staring at the floor. I glanced down with him to see droplets of black blood making a trail to the end of the hallway towards closed double doors. A muffled grunt came from the other side of the doors and they swung open as Peter came sliding across the floor on his back towards us. He groaned as he looked up at us.

"We got a problem." He gasped as he looked back to the doors. "Big problem." I looked up to see the two twin alphas formed into their nasty one alpha form. They roared at us, claws extended, ready for a fight.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Derek growled as he wolfed out and the twins roared back at him. Derek charged at them before I could object.

"Derek, you're insane!" I yelled after him but he headbutted the twins in the stomach, giving the twins the chance to slam their elbow into his back. He fell to the ground and Scott and I ran at them, Scott going to the right and me going to the left. I slid across the floor past them, running my claws along their sides. The twins grabbed Scott and slammed him against the wall, holding him there by his throat. I jumped onto their back and growled in their ear, trying to pull them off of Scott. "Ethan, Aiden, stop! You don't know what you're doing."

"All we want is her." They roared as they pushed me off of their back and dropped Scott before pursuing down the hallway to where Jennifer just disappeared back into the elevator.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Peter had Cora slung over his right shoulder as we walked into an empty room and he placed her gently down on a medical table. Derek was the last one to enter and securely closed the doors behind him.

"Where's the big guy?" Peter asked.

"He's close." Derek answered.

"What about Ms. Blake?" Stiles asked. Stiles and I both looked over at Scott who shook his head in dismay. "What do you mean? What does that mean? Like, she's gone? Scott, are you kidding me?"

"Shh, quiet."

"Quiet?" I growled at him, getting angier by the second, getting up into my boyfriend's face. "Are you telling me what to do now? When my freaking high school English teacher has got our dads somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?"

"Calla, they're still out there." Scott said, stepping up to my right side as I continued to have a stare down with Derek.

"And-and they want her, right?" Stiles concluded. "Which means now we don't have her either, so our dads and Cora are dead!"

"Not yet. Is she really dying?"

"Well, she's not getting any better." Peter retorted.

"There has to be something that we can do. We have to help her." The door to the room opened and we turned to see Jennifer standing there with the doors swinging behind her.

"You can't." She said. "Only I can. I can save her, and I can tell you were your fathers are. But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you...but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A deep growl rumbled in Derek's chest as he pushed over a metal stand and charged at Jennifer. I stepped in his path and placed my hands on his chest to stop him.

"Derek, wait!" I ordered.

"She was trying to get out." Derek growled.

"I was trying to keep from getting killed." Jennifer objected. "You can't blame me for that."

"If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her." Stiles said.

"Not until I'm safe."

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion." Peter said. "Let's torture her."

"Works for me." Derek agreeed.

"Boys! That's enough!" I barked. "Do you understand?" Peter turned his back on me and Derek remained silent as the PA system squeaked and Melissa's voice sounded over it.

"Um, can I have your attention please?" Melissa's voice shook as she spoke into the speakers. "Mr. Deucalion- Excuse me, just Deucalion- requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER Reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes." The PA cut off and we stood there in silence.

"He's not going to hurt her." Jennifer finally broke the silence.

"Shut up." Derek snapped.

"He won't! Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true."

"What does she mean?" When Scott remained silent, she scoffed and continued to talk.

"You're not the only he wants in his pack." Derek and I looked over at Scott questioningly. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Deucalion doesn't just want an alpha pack." Jennifer explained. "He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks."

"A true alpha." Peter muttered.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will." We all looked at Scott. "Our little Scott."

"It doesn't matter." Scott said. "We still need to get her out of here."

"Scott, your mom-" Stiles began to speak but Scott cut him off short.

"My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes. Now, I don't think we've been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here."

"The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out." Peter objected.

"I'll distract them."

"You mean fight them." Derek corrected him.

"Whatever I have to do."

"I'll help you." I said. If I was going down tonight, I want to go down swinging side by side with my best friend.

"Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Callana." Jennifer objected. I turned to her and gave a what the hell kind of look.

"Do you have like some sort of lesbian fetish over me or something? Because I don't know if you realized this or not but I have a boyfriend. You're just-You're just-You're very clingy."

"It's okay, Calla, I'll do it." Peter reassured me. "But I prefer to be out there with an advantage."

"An advantage like what?" Stiles questioned him. "You mean like a weapon?"

"Something better than a baseball bat."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

We started to scour through the entire room looking for anything that could be use for a weapon.

"Epinephrine?" Scott read a label on a large syringe.

"That's only going to make him stronger." Derek informed him.

"How much stronger?" Peter asked. I grabbed the syringe from Scott and walked over to Peter, stabbing it into his chest just above his heart. "Ow!"

"Don't be a baby and get out there and fight." I snapped, shoving him out the door with Scott behind him. As soon as the fighting begun, I open the doors again and led the others out of the room and down the hallway in the direction of the basement garage with Cora over Derek's shoulder. Stiles and Jennifer took the lead with Derek and Cora right behind them and me following last.

"It's still here." Stiles said, bursting through the basement doors. He ran over to the ambulance and opened the back doors so Derek could set Cora on the stretcher in the back.

"Callana, over here." Jennifer called to me from the left side of the ambulance. Derek and I exchanged glances before I walked to the side of the vehicle with Derek behind me. Jennifer was standing still, staring at the dead body of the ambulance driver.

"Julia." A sing song voice sounded from the front of the ambulance followed by the sound of jingling keys. Toenails clicked on the concrete and Kali appeared in front of us, twirling the ambulance keys around her finger. "It is you." Jennifer took a step back to be behind me and Derek and I heard Stiles closing the back doors of the ambulance.

"You can't beat her on your own." Jennifer whispered to me.

"That's why we're gonna run." Derek informed us. Kali roared as we turned and took off running back through the doors. I took the lead and started to make a right turn down another hallway when Kali appeared at the other end. I skidded to a halt, slipping across the tile floor. "Lily!" I tuened to see Derek and Jennifer entering the elevator. I jumped in it with them just as the door closed. We got up maybe two floors before the elevator gave a sudden jerk and stopped moving. The lights went out and the blue emergency light in the top corner came on.

"Ugh, this is so not how I wanted to spend my weekend." I groaned.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Derek pushed open the doors of the elevator only to find a solid wall blocking our exit out. He sighed and turned to look up at the emergency exit.

"If you're thinking service hatch, they bolt from the outside so you'd have to break it." Jennifer said. "All you'd end up doing is creating a lot of noise, tell them exactly where we are."

"Kali already knows." Derek retorted.

"Not necessarily. She saw that we got in, but she might not know that we didn't get out."

"Yeah, well, if I get through then we can go to another floor." I suggested.

"Or you'd end up fighting them alone in an elevator shaft. They'll rip my head off before you even have a chance to land a punch."

"Then someone needs to get the backup generator running again." Derek said, pulling out his phone to text Scott.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Anything?" I asked Derek as he kept checking his phone for any more information from Scott.

"No." Derek muttered, putting his phone away. I sighed and walked to the far corner of the elevator, away from Jennifer. I leaned my back against the wall and leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I heard the sounds of Derek's footsteps as he walked over to me. "Hey, everything is going to be alright, Lily. I promise." I opened my eyes and looked at him as he placed his hands gently on my upper arms, running his thumbs softly over my skin. He stared down at with that same crooked smile that made me melt inside everytime he flashed it at me.

"I know. It's just..." I gave another weary sigh. "It's just...I don't want to find my father's body. I already lost my mother. I can't lose him too."

"And you won't. We will get him. Don't worry." I leaned against his chest and he embraced me in his arms.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Julia Bacarri." Jennifer said as she started to explain her background story to us to pass the time in the elevator. "That was my name."

"I don't care." Derek snapped at her.

"I guess I should have changed it to something with different first letters. I think I read somewhere that people always pick aliases that are subconsciously derivative of their original name. It's a way of not completely letting go of your identity, since your name is so tied to your sense of self."

"I still don't care."

"I bet you wonder exactly what happened."

"You were an emissary. They tried killing you along with the rest of the pack. Mystery solved."

"I was Kali's emissary. And I was the one she couldn't kill."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"For years, the nemeton's power was virtually gone, like the dying ember of a burned out fire." Jennifer continued her story. "But a few months earlier, something happened that caused that ember to glow a little brighter. Something that gave it a spark of power again. The sacrifice of a virgin." Paige. Derek's high school sweetheart. The one who he first loved. The one who caused his eyes to turn from yellow to blue by killing her. Peter told us the story while Derek was away after Boyd died. "You didn't know what you were doing back then, but killing Paige in the root cellar, sacrificing her there, gave power to the Nemeton. You gave it power again. You gave me power. Just enough to hold on to life a little longer. Long enough to be found."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"You know mistletoe is important to Druids, but do you know the myth of why people kiss under mistletoe?" Jennifer questioned our knowledge.

"No." Derek gave a short answer as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at me like it gave him comfort to know I was safe as long as I was in his sight.

"It's a Norse myth. Bladur, the son of Odin, was the most beloved by the other gods, so much that they wanted to protect him from all of the dangers in the world. His mother, Frigg, took an oath from fire and water, metal, stone, and every living thing, that they would never hurt Baldur. At a gathering, they tested him. Stone, arrows and flame were all hurled at him. Nothing worked. But there was one god who wasn't so enamored of Baldur. The god of mischief, Loki. Loki discovered that Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny, seemingly harmless plant. And completely overlooked. Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe, and it killed Baldur. Frigg was heartbroken. She decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it. So now we hang mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays...so that we will never overlook it again. We were the overlooked...the emissaries. It was a mistake Deucalion and the alphas should never have made, because I made an oath of my own. From virgins and warriors, from healers, philosophers and guardians, to loan me power so that I could teach these monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked."

"You killed innocent people."

"So have you. I know the real color of your eyes, Derek. And I know what it means. I'm not asking you to save my life. I'm asking you to save everyone they'll ever hurt again."

"You can't beat 'em."

"Are you sure about that? Boyd asked you right before he died, what happens to a werewolf during a lunar eclispe. You didn't get the chance to tell him, but you know, don't you? What happens, Derek? During the total lunar eclipse?"

"We lose all our power."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Derek's phone vibrated in his hand and I looked over his arm to see the message from Scott. _We have a plan. _Another message came through, telling us exactly what to do. Derek put his phone away and walked back over to the elevator doors to open them again, causing a loud clanging noise that echoed through the empty hospital halls. Allison appeared just in the small space between the solid wall and the floor above us as Jennifer took her shoes off and handed them to Allison.

"Scott's mom is heading to the roof to turn the power back on." Allison informed us. "Once she does that, you're going to the basement and get in the car with Isaac." She turned and left. We waited a few more tense minutes before the lights in the elevator flickered on and the elevator gave a lurch. Derek pressed the button to the basement and the elevator reluctantly followed its order.

"Callana, Derek, look at me." Jennifer demanded behind us and I slowly turned around and the slashed multilated face of Julia Bacarri was the last thing I saw.


	11. Chapter 11

"Calla Lily." The same angelic voice echoed in my ears as I laid in darkness. "Lily, come on, you got to wake up. Come on, Lily." My eyes shot open but I was still staring into darkness. Why I wasn't I seeing anything? "Wake up, Calla. I'm right here, I'm right here just please wake up." I am awake, Derek. I'm awake. Don't you see my eyes open?

"Here, hold your breath." Peter's voice sounded in the distant and something brushed against my nose as I inhaled softly. I instantly gagged at the smell and began coughing as I squinted my eyes shut and opened them again to see the lighting of Derek's loft and Derek's face right above mine. I coughed again and gasped for air as I felt like my lungs were going to collaspe at any second.

"Just take deep breath, Lily." I listened to him and relaxed as my breathing returned to normal.

"What the hell did I just smell?" I snapped at Peter as I sat up on Derek's bed.

"Wolfsbane." Peter answered, nonchantly.

"Why the hell are you keeping wolfsbane here?"

"Aren't you glad that he did keep wolfsbane here?" I glared at him and turned to look at Derek.

"Where's Jennifer?"

"Gone." He answered. "She took Scott's mother." That's when it hit me.

"She's not going after guardians as in law enforcement." I said, putting the pieces together. "She's going after guardians as in parents. But...Stiles' dad, my dad and Scott's mother. Derek, that makes three and the full moon is only two nights away."

"I know. Scott left with Deucalion and Stiles is at the Argents' trying to figure out where Jennifer is keeping your parents. You need to get over there to help as soon as possible." I looked to the left to see Cora also on the bed, black blood staining her lips as she softly gasped for air.

"What about her?"

"Peter and I will find away to save her. You need to go. Now." I leaned into him and kissed him on the lips before getting up and walking out of the loft.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"The place where the sacrifices have been comitted have usually been different from where the bodies have been found." Chris said when I arrived at the Argents' penthouse. "I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current, so there's the school," He pointed to Beacon Hills High School on the map that was laid out on the desk in front of him. "The animal clinic, the bank."

"Wait a sec, she wouldn't use the same place twice, would she?" Stiles questioned Chris.

"Only if she didn't succeed the first time." He pointed back to the bank.

"My boss." I muttered.

"Deaton. It was her only failure that could mean something."

"That's just one place so far." Stiles snapped. "We're gonna need a lot more help."

"What about Lydia?" Allison suggested.

"Lydia?" Chris asked. "What can she do?"

"Uh, Lydia's got sort of a talent." Stiles informed him. "She somehow ended up finding a couple of the bodies, um, without actually looking for them."

"What is she? Psychic?"

"She's something."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"I don't believe Scott's really with him." Lydia said, as we went over to her house to search for answers.

"You didn't see the look on his face, though." Stiles said. "It was-"

"Than what can I do? I mean, I get that I'm some kind of, like, human geiger counter for death, but...I don't know how to turn it on and off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because of-" She stopped talking as her face went blank with the gears in her head clicking.

"Because of what? Hey, Lydia, what?"

"When she called me a banshee, she was surprised by it. What if that's not why she tried to kill me?"

"Then why did she?"

"That's what we need to find out."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

We bursted into Ms. Morrell's office to see a fat, black chick seating in front of an empty desk. She turned to look at us like we must be a special kind of stupid for bursting into the room like we did.

"Are you here for Ms. Morrell?" Stiles asked her.

"No, I thought this was gym class." The chick snapped at us.

"Sweetheart, we're not in the mood for funny." Lydia said before I could snap something back at the chick. "Do you know where she is?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be waiting here for twenty minutes. So how about you three back out the door and wait your turn?"

"You better knock it off with that tone before I back hand it out of ya." I growled and Stiles pushed me behind him to shut me up.

"We're not here for a session." Lydia explained.

"Well, I am. And I've got some serious issues to work on."

"Hey, wait, wait. You're Danielle. You're Heather's best friend." Stiles said.

"I was Heather's best friend. We've been working on that issue three times a week."

"Hold on, did you say Ms. Morrell's twenty minutes late?" Lydia asked.

"And I don't know why either. She's always on time."

"I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester. She was never late."

"Then she's not late." I said. "She's missing."

"What if we're not the only ones who think she knows something?"

"Then I want to know what she knows." Stiles said as he walked behind Ms. Morrell's desk and opened up the bottom drawer and begun to pull out files.

"What are you doing?" Danielle asked.

"Trying to find her."

"Those files are private."

"Yeah, she's kind of right." Lydia agreed.

"That ones yours." Stiles pulled out another file and Lydia quickly snatched it from him and began to skim through it. She flipped through pages and read through them as I notice a tree drawing in the folder too. "Wait, Lydia, that's your drawing."

"Yeah, I know. It's a tree."

"Yeah, good too." Danielle said looking at it from over her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"No." Stiles objected. "But that's the same one, though."

"Same as what?"

"The same one I always see you drawing in class."

"It's a tree. I like drawing trees."

"No, but it's the exact same one." Stiles grabbed Lydia's journal from her bag and opened it to flip through the pages to reveal tree after tree after tree after tree on every page of the journal. Everyone of them was same as the drawing in the folder.

"Okay, you can have my session." Danielle said, grabbing her stuff and walking out of the room. "You got bigger issues." Stiles stopped on one page of the journal and slowly turned it upside down and I gasped when I realized what it was. It wasn't a tree. There were roots of a tree.

"I know where they are."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"It's the Nemeton." Stiles informed us as we exited the office and pushed through the students in the hallway. "That's where she's keeping them. It has to be-"

"Bryn." A male voice called my last name and I turned to look back down the hallway to see a tall, lanky man wearing a suit and a FBI badge around his neck. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that were indentical to-

"No way." I breathed as Scott's dad began to walk towards us.

"Oh, yeah, I had the pleasure of speaking to him while you guys escaped the hospital." Stiles whispered to me. I groaned and turned to Lydia and Stiles.

"All right, look go to Derek, okay? He and Peter, they've been there before, so they'll know where it is. Tell them it's the root cellar, all right? They'll know." They both nodded and walked away from as I turned back around to face Scott's dad.

"Did you know your dad's car is in the school parking lot and has been since last night?" He questioned me.

"No. What does that mean?"

"It means he's officially missing."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Agent McCall and I sat in an empty classroom with me sitting on a desk and him sittiing on the desk in front of me. He sighed with disappointment as I finished telling my tale.

"Calla," He began to speak.

"Ca-lane-na." I snapped.

"Callana, why am I getting the feeling that you know something that could help us find your dad?"

"If I did, why would I not tell you?"

"If it meant helping your dad, why wouldn't you?"

"So you're asking me to tell you what I wouldn't not tell you?" Did that make sense?

"First, I have no idea what you just said.

"Tha's because you're stupid."

"Second, how about you just help me help you?"

"Well, I don't know how to help you help me tell you something that would help you if I don't know it."

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

"I don't know anything, okay? Can I just go?"

"Where are your other friends?"

"I'm assuming you mean Scott because I definetly know that you don't mean Stiles since you hate his father and Stiles himself because of his smart ass comments which he makes you feel stupid. You also can't mean myself because I guarantee that you hate me too along with my father. Do you just like hate the Beacon Hills Police Department?" My voice got all childlike as I continued to speak. "Is it because they locked you up because they caught you drinking and driving? What a naughty boy you were." Agent McCall's nostrils flared as he tried to remain calm.

"I mean Scott. I mean Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, these twins Ethan and Aidan. I've been told your whole little clique didn't show up at school today."

"First, they aren't my clique. Isaac is but the rest is out. Second, who the hell uses the word clique anymore? What is this? The seventies?"

"Calla,"

"Ca-lane-na. Get it right before I have to back hand it into you."

"Callana, come on. There's been a pretty disturbing amount of violent activity in this county in the last few months, several murders tied to this school. I don't know what's going on here, but it's serious. And-Hey. Your dad is missing."

"Thank you for that reminder." I muttered, hanging my head.

"Fine." Agent McCall sighed as he stood up. "But I don't want you going home alone. You have someone you can stay with tonight?"

"She's with me." I looked to the left to see Deaton standing in the doorway of the classroom.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"It has to be on a telluric current, or maybe even at the axis of two or where they all intersect." Stiles said after Lydia, Isaac, Allison and him met Deaton and I at the animal clinic. "I just know it's where Derek took Paige to die."

"My dad and Gerard were there once." Allison said. "But Gerard says that it was years ago, and he couldn't remember where it was. And my dad obviously isn't here to tell us now."

"Yeah, mine either." I mumbled.

"Then how do we find this place?" Isaac inquired as we all looked to Deaton for the answer.

"There might be a way." Deaton said. "But it's dangerous. We're gonna need Scott."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How'd you guys find out?" Scott questioned us as we met up with him in the middle of the woods. The almost full moon cloaked us with light as it shined down on us through the tree canopy. The leaves softly whispered to one another as they moved gently in the wind.

"Lydia." Stiles answered. "You?"

"Morrell. None of the other alphas know where it is either.

"So if this works, are you gonna tell them?" I asked.

"I can't stop Jennifer without them."

"How about we concentrate on finding your parents first?" Deaton suggested.

"What's the plan?"

"Essentially, you, Callana, and Stiles need to be surrogate sacrfices for your parents."

"We die for them?"

"But he can bring us back." Stiles reassured him before a cloud of uncertainty came upon his face. "You can bring us back right?"

"You remember the part where I said it was dangerous?" Deaton reminded him. "If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds, but there's something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family like the argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon."

"Doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen."

"You'd be surprised at what you have yet to see."

"Is that it?" I asked.

"No. It'll also have an effect on the three of you. You won't be able to see it, but you'll feel it every day, for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of a darkness around your heart, and permanent, like a scar."

"Like a tattoo." Scott muttered.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Lydia, Isaac, Deaton and Allison filled the three metal tubs in front of us with cold water, ice and herbs. I kept looking to the front door waiting.

"He'll be here." Scott whispered to me. I knew he was right but I felt like it was somehow wrong that I was pulling him away from his dying sister so he could watch me die. The doorbell to the front door rang and I looked back over to it to see Derek enter the clinic. I involuntarily smile and made my way to him but stopped when I felt something off about him. There was something...missing from him.

"Are you alright, Der?" I asked as I took the final steps to him. He looked down at me and his eyes flashed a eletric blue color. The same color he had when he was a beta. "Derek, what happened?"

"It's a long story, Lily." He whispered softly to me. "But Cora's going to be alright and I'm here to help you. Okay?" I stared up at him some more trying to understand how it beame that he was a beta again. I nodded and took his hand in mine and led him to the back room where everyone was waiting.

"All right." Deaton said. "What did you bring?"

"Um, I got my dad's badge." Stiles mumbled, running his fingers over the crumbled gold metal of the deputy's star. "Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great."

"Well, it doesn't need to look good if it has meaning."

"Callana?" Deaton called upon me. I looked down and opened up my free hand to reveal a gold ring.

"It's my father's engagement ring." I explained. "When my dad and mom decided to get married, they agreed that my mom would get the engagement rings and my dad would get the wedding rings. My mom got herself a silver ring because silver has a feminine energy to it and it was soothing, calming and purifying which suited for her. But she couldn't find the right ring for my dad. She spent days, day and night, searching and searching and when it came to the deadline, she broke down crying because she couldn't find the right ring for my dad. So, they went together to look at rings and my mom barely looked when she saw it. A perfect gold ring. She knew that was the one. Gold because he was compassionate, generous, and wise. And when she put it on his finger, she told him, 'As long as gold goes first, silver will follow half a step behind.' After she died, my dad put both the engagement rings in a glass box with that quote engraved into it." Deaton nodded his approval.

"Scott?" He held up a leather and gold watch.

"My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital." He said. "She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked."

"Okay, the three of you will get in. Each of us will hold you down until you're essentially...well, dead. But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether. Lydia, you go with Stiles. Allison and Scott and obviously, Derek with Callana." The three of us stepped up the tubs, with me in the middle, and looked down into it. Leaves of herbs barely coated the icy surface of the frigid water. I lifted a barefoot and slowly submerged it into the water, gasping at the temperature. I started shivering violently, shaking the ice cubes around me as I slid down in the water till it was above my shoulders. My teeth chattered as I looked to the left at Scott.

"By the way, if I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something." My voice shook as I spoke. "Your dad's in town." We looked from one another to next and nodded as the signal that we were ready as firm hands grasped my shoulders. A gentle loving pressure formed on the top of my head as Derek bent down to kiss me. I closed my eyes in content and turned my head to press my face into his arm, giving it a kiss. I looked back up to see Stiles and Scott staring at me and I nodded before looking straight ahead. Derek's pressed down on my shoulders and I let myself slid, closing my eyes as the water washed over my face, letting the darkness start it touch on my heart.


	12. Chapter 12

My eyes shot wide open and I sat straight up, gasping for air as water sprayed from my face like a waterfall and water dripped onto the floor. Stiles and Scott heaved for air too as they sat up in their tubs too. I expected Derek to be at my side to comfort me but he didn't show. Instead, I looked around to found the three of us in a large perfectly clean, pure white, empty room. I climbed out to examine the front half of the room and began to turn around to see the second half but instead found a large, circular tree stump rooted in the floor on the other end. Scott and Stiles followed my lead. Scott took the first step toward it and we followed him as we made our way slowly toward the stump. Scott bent down to touch it and within a blink of an eye, he was gone. I quickly turned around, searching frantically for him but when I did turn around, I was no longer in the white room. I was in the Beacon Hills Park Reserve.

"Calla!" A familiar, femine voice called out. A little girl laughed and jumped out from behind some trees, running right past me. Another girl, more older, with flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes followed after her.

"Mom?" I involuntarily said but she took no notice of me as she ran after my nine year old self. I watched as she caught with my younger self and tackled me to the ground, laughing as she pulled me into a hug.

"Come on, Calla, your father will be waiting." She stood up and picked me up with her.

"But, Mama, I want to catch some fireflies." My younger self whined as she wrapped her arms around my mother's neck. "

"Darling, there is no fireflies around here. Maybe we'll catch some when we go see grandman and grandpa in Ohio." She carried me back through the trees and I took a step back and almost tripped over a tree root. I turned and saw the same exact tree stump that was in the white room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

My eyes shot open again and for a split second, my vision was clouded by a red mist as I was seeing with wolf sight. My face broke the surface of the ice cold water again and I found myself back in the clinic as I gasped for air. Stiles and Scott splashed in their tubs beside me as they woke up. I quickly stood up and Derek was there to catch me as I started to slip across the slippery metal bottom. He pulled me out of the tub and immediately wrapped me in a towel as I started shivering violently.

"I saw it." Scott annouced as he got out of the tub, dripping wet. "I know where it is."

"We passed it." Stiles added. "There's-There's a stump, this huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. But it's still big, though, very big."

"It was the night we were looking for the body."

"Yeah, the same night you two were bit by Peter."

"I saw it another time." I said, breathlessly. "I remember going to the woods with my mother when I was nine. I stumbled acrossed it before she dragged me back out of the woods."

"We can find it." Scott insisted to Deaton. Allison, Derek, Deaton, Isaac and Lydia all exchanged worried glances.

"What?"

"You guys were out a long time." Isaac said.

"How long is a long time?" Stiles asked.

"Sixteen hours." Deaton answered.

"We've been in the water for sixteen hours?" Scott questioned him.

"And the full moon rises in less than four." I groaned and turned to Derek.

"You need to go home." I ordered him.

"I'm not leaving you, Lily." Derek whispered to me as he pulled me close to him.

"You need to go back to Cora. You did your job here and I appreciate and love you more than anything for that. But please go home. Look after Cora and Peter until I get there. Ok? We'll talk later. I promise." He stared down at me for a moment longer before giving a short nod.

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too." He kissed my forehead before turning to leave.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"No, dude, you are not going back with them." Stiles snapped at Scott after he suggested that he went back to Deucalion and the other alphas.

"I made a deal with Deucalion." Scott reminded us.

"Does anyone else think that sounds like a deal with the devil?"

"Why does it matter, anyway?" Isaac asked.

"Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help." Scott answered.

"He trusts you more than anyone." I said to Deaton, hoping that he could convince Scott to change his mind. "Tell him he's wrong."

"I'm not so sure he is." Deaton said and I stared at him with a dumbfounded expression on my face. "Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies."

"So we're gonna trust him, the guy that calls himself death, destroyer of worlds?" Isaac inquired. "We're gonna trust that guy?"

"I wouldn't trust him, no. But you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait." The door to the clinic opened and clattered and we exchnaged worried looks. I followed Deaton to the waiting room and involuntarily let out a growl when I saw Ethan standing by the door. I was actually surprised that his twin wasn't with him. Those were inserparetable. Literally.

"I'm looking for Lydia." Ethan announced calmy, his heartbeat continuing a steady rythm. Lydia appeared to my right and looked questioningly at him.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I need your help."

"With what?" Stiles snapped.

"Stopping my brother and Kali...from killing Derek."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"This is my fault." I muttered into the microphone of my phone as we stood outside Allison's penthouse, ready to get some atillary.

"No, Lily, no, it's not your fault." Derek said.

"I should have joined the pack. Then you would be safe and not have some pyschotic alpha female coming after you trying to slash your throat out with her toenails just so she can get to me."

"Then the rest of our pack would have been dead." I was quiet for a moment, realizing that he was right. "I'll be fine, Lily. I'm taking Cora out of town with me. Peter is going to stay behind and try to hold Kali and Aiden off."

"Good thing it's only Peter. No one cares if he dies."

"Lily."

"I know, I know. He's still pack. You will call me right?"

"As soon as we're safe. I love you."

"Love you too." I hung up and sighed as we walked into Allison's penthouse. We followed Allison to the back room where her father's office was and she opened it to reveal Agent McCall and two officers from the Beacon Hills department standing behind him as he sat in the office chair. "Man, we have to deal with your ugly face again."

"It's a pleasure speaking to you too, Callana." Agent McCall said sarcastically as he stared down at the guns and arrows that were laying perfecting on the desk in front of him. "Quite an arsenal your father's got here, young lady." He stood up as soon as Scott stepped between me and Allison and stared in shock at his father. "Scott."

"What are you doing here?" Scott snapped at him.

"Following one of the only leads I have. Now, since I don't know where you've been, why don't you have a seat and we can talk?"

"Or why don't you show us the warrant you have to be in this penthouse." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm guessing this isn't the first time you've talked to him." Scott whispered to me.

"Oh, no, it's not. Stiles and I had the pleasure of speaking to him a couple of days ago. Lovely chat we had."

"Sit down, Callana." Agent McCall ordered. Scott gave me a little nudge and I sighed and walked over to one of the seats in front of the desk and sat down. "You too, Isaac." Isaac slowly appeared in the doorway and looked questioningly at Agent McCall. "How do you know my name?"

"Your name's one of the few things I know."

"Notice how he said few." I said, looking over my shoulder at the others. "His brain's too small to remember anything else." I started laughing at my own insult, slapping my hand against my thigh in amusement.

"It just gives you joy to insult others, doesn't it?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

"To be honest, the rest of what's going on around here has me stumbling in the dark,"

"Blindness usually comes with age." Agent McCall glared at me before continuing to talk.

"Even over the smallest clue."

"If you're trying to tell me that you don't have a clue, I learned that a long time ago." Scott growled.

"Oooo," I said. "Getting talked down to by your own son. That's just-That's just said. But way to go, Scotty!" I raised my hand to give him a high five as he walked closer to the desk but he left me hanging so I slowly put my hand back down.

"I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of dragging my own son into an interrogation room." Agent McCall said. "Really hoping."

"I say let's embarrass him." Scott ignored me and sat down in the chair beside me and I groaned knowing that this was going to take forever to get out of now.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"I'm not gonna lie." Agent McCall said as he paced the floor behind Chris's desk. "I'm more than a little disturbed." Isaac pulled out a case of icebreakers and shook it as if to check if there were any in it. He opened it up as he sat down on the arm of my chair and held out the icebreakers to me. I snatched one from the case and tossed it into the air, catching it in my mouth. Agent McCall shot a death stare at me and I just smiled as I cracked the icebreaker in my teeth as he continued to talk. "Not only by the number of missing parents, but that that it's Stiles' father, your father and your mother."

"Mine are both dead." Isaac pointed out as he popped an icebreaker into his mouth.

"Save the teenage cliche for your high school teachers. The four of you know more than you're saying, and I'm fully willing to keep you here all night if I have to."

"Oh, God, I don't think I could stand anymore of your annoying voice." I muttered, slouching in my chair and closing my eyes.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"You can't keep us here." Scott snapped at his father.

"Not without some kind of warrant." Allison added.

"I've got a desk full of probable cause." Agent McCall said.

"Acutally you don't." I said. "Considering that I was there when my father gave Allison's father the licenses to all those weapons."

"My father is a highly respected," Allison began to speak as she stood up and began to walk over to the desk.

"More respected than you."

"Private security consultant and federal licensed firearms dealer. That means he has to own a few weapons. Like this 175-pound draw tactical crossbow or this carbon steel maring combat knife, .50AE Desert Eagle. Hmm." She picked up a medium sized silve cylinder and twirled it in her hands. "Smoke grenade with pull ring igniter." She yanked the ring out of place and tossed it at the officers' feet and the room filled with smoke, giving us the perfect distraction to escape the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Allison's car pulled down the dirt road to the Beacon Hills Preserve with Scott and I behind her on our motorcycles. We pulled up beside her and took off our helmets as her and Isaac got out of the car.

"Are you okay?" Allison questioned Scott.

"I didn't know what to say to him." Scott said as he got off his bike with me following his lead. "I couldn't come up with anything, but what you did, that was awesome." I looked around and saw that Stiles' jeep was no where to be found. He was suppose to meet us here.

"I still haven't gotten anything from Stiles-you?" Isaac said, checking his phone. Scott and I pulled out or phones and shook our heads.

"I don't get it."

"All right. Well, we can't wait for him. Come on." Isaac and Allison started through the woods while Scott and I lingered behind staring into the darkness of the road, expecting Stiles to come at any second but he never came. We reluctantly followed Allison and Isaac into the woods.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

We stood on the jagged rock that stuck at my the mountain side and over looked Beacon Hills below. Lights twinkled from the streets and rooftops almost making it look like a thousand fireflies fluttering around.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we, Scott?" A voice sounded behind us and we turned to see Deucalion coming out of the woods towards us.

"We got a little delayed." Scott explained. "Where are the others?"

"Occupying themselves with other pursuits."

"So it's just you and me against her?"

"And me." I snapped.

"I think you'll be surprised what a good team we make." Scott turned back to us.

"Callana, you need to go with Isaac and Allison. Get Stiles and then meet us at the root cellar. We'll keep Jennifer away long enough for you to get them out of there." I stared at him for a moment, weighing my options on an imaginary scale in front of me.

"How are you gonna do that?" I asked.

"I have a plan."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Isaac questioned Allison and me as I took the lead and walked down the dirt path. The wind howled through the naked tree branches as they hollered for bumping into each other. My white blonde hair waved in the wind and I struggled to walk a straight path. The full moon was high in the air and half my energy was gone due to me trying not to wolf out.

"I know we're near it." Allison said behind me. "You think you can pick up a scent?"

"I'm trying, but I c-" I halted abrutly causing Allison to almost collide into me.

"What is it?"

"I smell something." I called over my shoulder. I inhaled deeply again to confirm the scent. "It's my dad."

"Are you sure?"

"It has to be. Come on." I took off through the woods not even checking to see if Allison and Isaac were following behind me. The trees broke away from each other to form a clearing with a large tree stump in the middle of it. I raced to the other side where two wooden cellar doors lead to under the stump. I yanked them open and plunged down into the darkness without a second thought.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I took the steps two at a time and looked to the right to see Melissa, Stiles' dad and Jake tied to pillars. I laughed with relief and ran over to him, skidding onto my knees to stop beside him. I kissed his forehead and smiled involuntarily, happy that he was alive.

"Where's Stiles?" Deputy demanded. "Where's my son?"

"And Scott?" Melissa added as Isaac began to untie her.

'They're coming." Isaac answered as Allison untied Stiles' dad and I untied mine. "They're on their way to help." The ground shook and piles of rocks began to fall on top of us as the Nemeton started to collaspe.

"Hurry!" I yelled. I helped Jake up and we started towards the steps but before any of us could start to climb them, they crumbled before us and soil began to fill the den. The wood beam began to collaspe and Isaac raced under it and firmly placed his hands against it to try to hold it up. I joined his side and helped him, grunting with effort as my arms threaten to give way. I let myself go to the full moon to try to give me extra strength.

"Is it me or is this place getting smaller?!"

"No! I thought when things began to collaspe, they would expand!"

"Even in the face of death, you're still a smart ass, Calla!" Just as fast as the full moon gave me strength, it took it away. I felt myself buckling under the weight of the beam as the eclispe began to start.

"The eclipse it starting."

"I can't do it. I can't hold it. I can't hold it."

"Keep trying!" I closed my eyes and grunted and just as my arms were about to give way, the weight was taken off of me. I opened my eyes to see Stiles placing his aluminum baseball bat under the beam. He looked towards his dad.

"I always said aluminum was better than wood." His dad said and he pulled Stiles towards him to embrace him in a hug. The creaking of the other beams and pillars started again. But as quickly as they started, they stopped. The wind stopped howling and the earth became still.

"Is it over?" Allison asked. I laughed again with relief and embraced my dad in a hug. Stiles' phone rang and I pulled away from Jake to listen in on the conversation.

"Scott?" Stiles answered.

"Hey, are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, we're okay. We're all okay. How about you, you okay?"

"Sort of."

"You think you can come get us?"

"Of course."

"Great. Um, uh, bring a ladder."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"So you gave up your power to save your sister." I muttered as I sat on the foot of Derek's bed with him beside me and me playing with his hand in my lap. "Not many alphas would do that. I could always make you alpha again."

"It can't be done, Lily. The spark is gone. It can't come back unless I kill another alpha." I frowned and he sighed. "It was a selfish choice." He murmured. "You know have the pack to take care of on your own." I looked up at him and smiled.

"But you'll still be here to guide me. When you get back of course."

"I can always stay."

"No, you can't. You need to go. Take some time off and clear your head." I stood up and faced him. He rested his forehead against my stomach and pulled me close to him as I bent down to kiss his thick, black hair. "There will always be a spot in this pack when you get back. Come back when you're ready." I kissed his temple and moved my lips gently across his skin to his ear. "You'll always be my alpha male." He looked up at me and I pressed my lips to his but as quickly as he started to kiss me back, I pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you, Callana." My wolf inside moaned at the sound of my name. I pulled away from him, letting his hands slip from mine and turned my back on him to walk out of the loft. His eyes burned into my back. It had been a rough year but yet I was still hanging on. He was a beta and I was an alpha and two of my packmates had died this year. Erica and Boyd. But I still had the rest of my pack to take care of. My father, Isaac, Peter...Derek when he got back. I would take care of them with my life. That's what an alpha is suppose to do. And Scott was an alpha too now so it's time for him to build his own pack now. Well, he has his mother, Stiles, Allison but who knows if he will turn another to build onto his pack. Bottom line is, I was an alpha and I am capable of standing up to that title and I will not listen to anyone who tries to tell me otherwise.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**I will have the fourth story **_**Teen Wolf Four: I Hear You **_**up by tomorrow, March 21, 2014. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
